Straight through my heart
by Luna Wood - Ma
Summary: Bella esta enamorada de Edward, solo ahi un pequeño problema el es su jefe y tiene ¿un hijo y una esposa?
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y vi el brillo salvaje de sus ojos. Tome su rostro entre las manos y atraje su cabeza. Quería besarlo, sentir el vínculo de pasión y deseo crecer entre nosotros. Percibir el peso de su cuerpo y el latido de su corazón sobre mí. El beso fue abrasador. Me entregué por entero, poniendo mi corazón, lo supiera él o no. Vertí los sentimientos que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo en ese instante de unión.

No estaba muy segura que pasaría después, pero de una cosa estaba segura, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía, solo deseaba que el me amara al menos la mitad de lo que yo lo amaba y entonces como si el cielo me hubiera escuchado lo escuche susurrar.

-Te amo Bella- en ese instante me sentí totalmente feliz y completa, y aunque no estaba segura de cuanto duraría mi felicidad, la disfrutaría mientras pudiera, aunque después me quedara solo el amargo recuerdo del momento mas feliz de mi vida.


	2. Nuevo empleo

Era la primera vez que estaba sola en una ciudad desconocida, estaba apunto de entrar a la universidad aunque me dolía alejarme de mi familia, era la única opción que tenia, no podía hacer que mi familia cambiara toda su vida solo porque yo aun extrañaba a mis papás, además mamá decía que todos los hijos tienen que alejarse de sus padres para hacer su propia vida, decía algo de alejarse del nido y conquistar nuevos cielos, mi madre a veces tenia momentos donde era muy profunda , aunque a casi siempre era algo alocada y bastante despistada, pero aun así la quiero muchísimo y la voy a extrañar tanto.

-Bueno aquí vamos- dije mientras suspiraba al llegar al edificio de departamentos, era bastante alto, había por lo menos 10 pisos, y a decir verdad también era muy elegante, bueno mi familia puede que no sea multimillonaria, pero el dinero no es algo que nos preocupe mucho, siempre renegaba de que no podía ser una chica normal que busca empleo en preparatoria para comprar sus cosas o incluso un auto, pero esta vez agradecía por eso, y agradecí a papá el departamento, aun no me sentía lista para vivir en los dormitorios de la universidad y tener que compartir habitación con alguna extraña.

-Wow, esto es mas grande de lo que pensé- al entrar al departamento no pude evitar asombrarme, el lugar era muy amplio, la estancia era enorme, la cocina parecía sacada del restaurante mas elegante del mundo, el comedor era hermoso y ni se diga la sala pero lo que me encanto fue mi habitación, era enorme, tenia una chimenea hermosa y un balcón con una vista digna de Paris, la cama era lo suficientemente amplia para que durmiera en ella 6 personas y que aun hubiera espacio para que cada uno rodara sobre si mismo sin chocar con los otros, el closet era el sueño de cualquier chica bueno cualquier otra chica porque yo en lo personal no era una persona a la que la moda le importara mucho, parecía un mini centro comercial, pero lo que mas ame fue el enorme librero que estaba en una de las paredes era enorme y repleta de mis libros favoritos y de los que quería leer, era mi propio pedacito de cielo,. Y aunque pareciera increíble contaba con un enorme patio, si suena increíble un patio en el 5° piso, hasta yo me sorprendí, necesitaba acondicionarlo porque mañana regresaría a casa por mi bebe Jake mi enorme cachorro pastor alemán de 1 año, al principio pensé en dejarlo con mis padres pero mi madre dijo que aunque lo extrañaría mucho y a sus travesuras era mejor que me hiciera compañía, que así al menos no estaría tan sola ni desprotegida.

Termine de desempacar, bueno a decir verdad no era mucho todas mis cosas ya estaban aquí antes de llegar y todo estaba acomodado en su lugar yo solo tenia que acomodar la ropa que había dejado en casa de mis padres y también acondicionar el lugar para Jake.

El día fue agotador y para las 10 ya estaba dormida, el día siguiente no fue tan cansado como el anterior, ahora que Jake estaba aquí me sentía mejor.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que comenzaron las clases, la escuela ya no me era tan pesada como al principio y ya incluso tenia un par de amigos, una en especial se había vuelto mi mejor amiga su nombre era Alice, me había encariñado mucho con ella aun cuando nuestros caracteres eran tan diferentes yo era mas del tipo seria y algo antisocial y ella era todo lo contrario era un remolino de energía y era la persona con mas amigos que conociera, todo mundo la quería, pero como no hacerlo es muy dulce y confiable.

-Hola Bella, ¿que haces?- me dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado y tratando de leer lo que veía en el periódico.

-Nada en especial, solo estoy buscando un empleo- me miro preocupada

-Bella, si necesitas dinero yo puedo prestarte, enserio, no es necesario que descuides tus estudios- me dijo con preocupación, y yo solo me reí

-Agradezco tu oferta Alice, pero no lo hago por el dinero, con lo que me mandan mis padres es más que suficiente, pero- me mordí el labio apenada.

-¿Pero que?-

-Bueno, no te vallas a burlar, pero jamás eh tenido un empleo- esperaba que las carcajadas comenzaron pero solo me miro con una sonrisa

-Bella no me puedo burlar de eso yo tampoco nunca eh trabajado, pero aun no comprendo porque quieres un empleo-

-Bueno, en donde yo vivía todos mis amigos tenían empleos de medio tiempo, y siempre que salíamos de compras la expresión de sus rostros era genial, de satisfacción, aparte creo que ya es hora de que consiga uno, no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero la razón de ir a la universidad es prepararte para trabajar- Alice me miro confundida

-Bueno aun no entiendo bien lo que quieres decir pero si tanto quieres un empleo yo puedo ayudarte- me dijo muy alegremente

-Enserio, ¿Cómo?-

-Bueno, veras un amigo mió necesita una niñera esta tan desesperado que estoy segura que te dará el empleo y ya sabes que yo siempre tengo razón- sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Alice no se que aria sin ti- la abrace- enserio eres la mejor-

-Para eso son las mejores amigas, ahora vamos que la clase ya va a empezar- me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al salón.

-Los fines de semana no son lo suficientemente largos- se quejo Alice –deberían duran mas, talvez empezar el miércoles y solo tener 2 días hábiles-

-Bueno creo que por algo se llaman fines porque solo es el final si no, no se llamarían así no crees- me reí

-Detalles, detalles- solo necesitarían cambiarle el nombre y listo, todos felices- nos reímos –Por cierto casi lo olvido, te tengo buenas noticias-sonrió-Esta tarde tienes una entrevista de trabajo- la abrace

-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias Alice, eres la mejor enserio, te debo una-

-Bueno recuérdalo para cuando necesite un favor- sonrió y yo solo asentí sonriente- aquí tienes- me entrego un papel con una dirección escrita con una caligrafía perfecta.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es la dirección, tienes que ir hoy a las 4 tienes tiempo suficiente para ir a tu departamento y cambiarte- el timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a clases.

El día fue normal, Rosalie, Emmet, Ángela, Ben y Jasper nos invitaron a mi y a Alice a salir este fin de semana, parecía imposible que 7 personas tan diferentes fueran amigos, acepte ir, solo porque Alice prácticamente se arrodillo para que la acompañara, me encantaba salir con mis amigos pero a veces no podía evitar sentirme mal tercio, Rosalie y Emmet ya tenían 2 años saliendo, y se conocían desde primaria y Ángela y Ben tenían apenas un par de semanas, y como olvidar la atracción entre Jasper y Alice, para ser tan extrovertida, Alice se ponía muy tímida cuando se trataba de Jasper y ninguno se había atrevido aun a dar el primer paso, pero hasta un ciego notaria que se gustaban mucho, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que yo fuera la única soltera del grupo, Dios eso seria patético, Había 2 chicos que se interesaban por mi Mike y Eric y aunque me caían muy bien, no me sentía atraída por ellos, simplemente eran el tipo de amigos que jamás pasarían a ser algo mas.

Las clases terminaron y yo me apresure a ir a casa, quería alcanzar a darme una ducha, estaba muy nerviosa, era mi primera entrevista de trabajo, y si me contrataban seria mi primer trabajo, afortunadamente tenia experiencia cuidando niños prácticamente crié al hijo de mi prima y era voluntaria en un orfanato, y adoraba a los niños, aun no me veía a mi misma como madre pero sabia que en un futuro podría serlo.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí, batalle bastante para saber que usar, quería lucir bien pero no muy elegante pero tampoco quería lucir desalineada, opte por una falda beige apenas dos dedos por encima de la rodilla y una blusa azul oscuro sin mangas y unas ballerinas y deje mi cabello suelto, y solo me puse un poco de rimel y de gloss.

Llegue a la dirección que Alice me había indicado, y me sorprendí bastante, era una casa enorme parecía una mansión, era muy bonita y el jardín era hermoso, era el tipo de jardín donde Jake seria muy feliz, subí los escalones del pórtico y antes de tocar el timbre respire hondo.

Escuche pasos del otro lado de la puerta y entonces la puerta se abrió, de haber podido mi mandíbula se hubiera abierto hasta el suelo y hubiera empezado a silbar y mis ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas como en las caricaturas, frente a mi estaba el hombre mas guapo que jamás haya visto, Brad Pitt se quedaba corto comparado con y miren que Brad es un bombón, este hombre era como un Dios griego, no mejor aun era como un ángel , si definitivamente tenia que ser un ángel, no podía existir un humano como el, simplemente no se podía, era alto, de no mas de 25 años, cabello cobrizo y unos hermosos ojos verdes y por si no fuera suficiente eso, estaba sin playera con solo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una toalla sobre sus hombros y traía el cabello húmedo, así que adivine que acababa de salir de la ducha,_ demonios si hubiera llegado 10 minutos antes tal vez lo hubiera visto desnudo_, Dios Bella contrólate y sentí como me ruborizaba, el ángel frente a mi sonrió, definitivamente estaba muerta, y ese era un ángel, tal vez tuve un accidente y morí y yo ni cuenta, su sonrisa era hermosa, sentía que me empezaba a derretir

-Si puedo ayudarte- Enserio que no ahí justicia en este mundo, no le basta su perfecto cuerpo, con su perfecto rostro y su perfecta sonrisa, no el también tenia que tener una voz perfecta, si el quisiera solo tendría que decirlo y me tendría desnuda en un segundo y lo dejaría hacerme lo que el deseara, Bella concéntrate, no es momento de pensar cosas así, enserio que me sucede.

-La verdad no lo se, mi amiga Alice me dio esta dirección, me dijo que estaban buscando una niñera y me dijo que viniera para que me hicieran una entrevista- No podía creer lo normal que sonó mi voz, pensé que no seria capaz de pronunciar una palabra, mire disimuladamente hacia abajo para asegurarme de que no estaba babeándome a mi misma encima.

-Ah si claro, pasa por favor- sostuvo la puerta para mi mientras sonreía y como siempre me ruborice

-Por cierto mi nombre es Edward Cullen ¿y el tuyo es?- Extendió su mano y yo la tome, solo rogaba al cielo que no me temblara la mano o peor aun me sudara.

-Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella-

-Bella es un placer conocerte- Dios si conseguía este empleo, seria lo mas difícil que jamás tendría que soportar, este hombre era perfecto en todos los sentidos, bueno talvez si tenia un defecto, el hecho de que tenia un hijo y probablemente una esposa igual o mas sexy que Angelina Jolie

-Tu nombre es muy bonito, ¿eres de descendencia italiana?- sonrió al preguntar, este hombre quería matarme o al menos provocarme un ataque cardiaco.

-Si, así es, mi abuela materna era italiana-

-Y dime ¿que edad tienes?-

-18 años, en septiembre cumpliré 19-

- ¿Y estas estudiando?-

-¿Si es mi primer año en la universidad?-

-¿Tienes experiencia con niños?- me miro a los ojos y sentí como me hundía en esos hermosos ojos, reaccione lo mas rápido que pude y sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mi mente

-Si, yo cuidaba al hijo de mi prima cuando ella trabajaba, el ahora acaba de cumplir los 5 años y también fui voluntaria en orfanato-

-Y respecto al horario, ¿estas libre en las tardes?-

-Si, a partir de las 3 estoy libre-

-Bueno pues perfecto, ah solo una cosa mas, en ocasiones salgo tarde del trabajo como a eso de las 8 de la noche, no se si tengas algún problema con eso, inmediatamente llegando, te llevaría a tu casa para que no tengas que ir sola-

-No se preocupe señor Cullen, tengo carro así que no será problema-

-Me parece genial, pero llámame Edward solo soy 4 años mayor que tu- me mostró su deslumbrante sonrisa y como era propio de mi no pude evitar sonrojarme, odiaba que eso me pasara, dejaba al descubierto mis emociones.

-Bueno si no tienes ninguna pregunta, creo que es hora de que conozcas a Tyler, ah lo olvidaba sobre tu sueldo, no lo hemos discutido-

-No se…te preocupes eso no importa, después podemos hablarlo-

- así esta mejor no me gusta que me hablen de usted me hace sentir viejo- se rió y fue como si un coro de ángeles cantara, estar a su lado no era nada bueno para mi pobre autoestima, enserio no podía tener aunque sea un defecto, ah claro esposa e hijo, súper pensé sarcásticamente.

-Entonces creo que es hora de que conozcas a Tyler- sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, genial un recordatorio de que jamás será mió, claro Bella como si el fuera fijarse en ti, aunque fuera soltero, este si que iba a ser un trabajo muy difícil, mas cuando lo único que podía pensar era saltarle encima a mi jefe y besarlo, estas fantasías no harían mas fácil mi trabajo ,tendría que hacer que eso parara y sabia de antemano que eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

Hola, bueno este es el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, les advierto que habra lemmon en esta historia, y pues espero que les guste, este capitulo es algo largo y no revela mucho pero es la introducción, bueno diganme que les parece este capitulo, porfavor diganme si les gusto o si no sus consejos para mejorarlo, debo admitir que esta historia empezo siendo un BellaxJacob pero sabia que a la mayoria le gusta mas que sea BellaxEdward que BellaxJacob pero como tengo ganas de escribir acerca de Jacob, pronto subire un fic de JacobxReneesme =)

PD: lo se lo se, amo a Brad Pitt jaja aunque ya este algo viejo para mi pero enserio ese hombre es condenadamente sexy

espero sus reviews

un abrazo y un beso a todos =)


	3. Un poco de esperanza

Bella's POV

Llegamos al que supuse era el cuarto de Tyler, el cuarto era hermoso, parecía sacado de una revista de diseñadores renombrados, entre despacio al cuarto, en un buró había una fotografía rodeada por un hermoso marco, en la foto se veía una mujer y un bebé, supuse que esa era su esposa, era muy bella, parecía una súper modelo, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos azules, sus facciones eran hermosas, sentí que mi autoestima bajaba aun mas, tal vez por eso se permitía tener una niñera, no tenia porque temer que alguien le quitara a su esposo, cualquiera quedaría como una insignificante cosa al lado de ella, de pronto escuche un leve quejido proveniente de la cuna, me acerque mientras el bebé empezaba a llorar, sin darme cuenta lo levante de la cuna y en cuanto lo cargue dejo de llorar, sus hermosos ojos me miraron curiosos, era idéntico a Edward, sus mismas facciones, su mismo cabello incluso la misma forma de los ojos, solo que los ojos de Tyler eran azules en vez de verdes, pero no por eso eran menos hermosos, probablemente era el único rasgo que saco de su madre, jamás había visto ese tono de azul en ninguna otra persona, el niño me hipnotizo de inmediato, no habían pasado ni 15 segundo y ya sabia que si fuera necesario daría mi vida por el, de pronto el bebé bostezo formando una perfecta pequeña O, y de pronto se quedo dormido, me quede mirándolo, no quería separarme nunca de ese hermoso bebé, talvez todos en esa familia tenían ese efecto, el hacer que todo el que los conociera se sintiera atraído hacia ellos, de adorarlos en ese instante.

-Parece que le agradas, generalmente llora mas fuerte cuando alguien extraño lo carga- me sobresalte al escuchar a Edward junto a mi

-Bueno a mí también me agrada, ya siento que lo quiero, es un bebé hermoso-

-Bueno que te parece si pasamos a la sala y charlamos un rato- sonrió (creo que esta de más decir que me temblaron las rodillas al ver su maravillosa sonrisa-

-Cla…claro- genial ahora tartamudeo, debe pensar que soy una tonta y como si no pudiera lucir aun mas tonta mi inevitable rubor llego, el rió su risa era mil veces mejor que un coro de ángeles, pero el se estaba riendo de mi y como si mi sub. consiente quisiera que se riera mas mi rubor creció, el pareció notarlo.

-Lo siento pero, te ves linda cuando te sonrojas- dijo mientras sonreía y claro como si lo hubiera pedido mi rubor se extendió hasta llegar a mi cuello, enserio no podría haber algo peor, cielos odiaba sonrojarme de esa forma.

No pude contestarle nada mas que una tímida sonrisa y baje mi mirada, llegamos a la sala y me senté en el primer sillón que vi sabiendo que si intentaba ir a otro mas alejado teniendo que rodear la mesa del centro probablemente me caería y rompería algo, y eso no seria bueno en mi primer entrevista de trabajo.

El se sentó justo enfrente de mi, solo separado de mi por la mesa del centro, agradecí eso porque si no en el momento que vi su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos mirándome directamente probablemente me hubiera abalanzado sobre el.

_Vamos Bella concéntrate, antes de que empieces a babear, espera, no estas babeando verdad_, mire asía abajo para asegurarme de no estar babeando, gracias al cielo no lo estaba haciendo.

-Bien espero no te moleste que te haga algunas preguntas personales- La perfecta voz de Edward me saco de mi ensoñación.

-No para nada, comprendo completamente que quieras conocer mas a la posible persona que cuidara a tu hijo- me sonrío y sin evitarlo yo también lo hice, era imposible no sentirse feliz alrededor de ese hombre.

-Bueno me dices que estas estudiando ¿verdad?-solo asentí-¿En que grado estas?-

-Bueno apenas estoy en primer semestre- asintió pensativamente

-¿Y ya habías trabajado antes?-

-Bueno en si un trabajo no, al hijo de mi prima lo cuidaba gratis, solo lo hacia porque pues me gustaba pasar tiempo con Elliot y pues era agradable poder ayudar a mi prima, y pues el voluntariado en el orfanato así que no creo que jamás haya trabajado- me sonroje cuando me miro directo a los ojos y me sonrío

-Me parece muy lindo de tu parte ayudar a esos niños así, tanto a tu sobrino como a los del orfanato-

-Bueno no lo se es como parte de mi, simplemente me gusta ayudar, ya sean niños, adultos o animales-

-¿Tienes novio?-me sonroje y me sorprendí por la pregunta

-Bueno no me lo tomes a mal, solo pregunto porque pues es muy común que las niñeras tengan visitas de sus novios cuando cuidan a los niños

-No tienes porque preocuparte, no tengo novio y no tengo planes para tenerlo, al menos no por ahora-

-¿Porqué?- Baje mi vista mientras me sonrojaba pero esta vez mas levemente con suerte el no lo notaria-Lo siento no quería ser entrometido simplemente lo dije sin pensar- se veía tan lindo nervioso, me daban ganas de abrazarlo

-No ahí problema, y bueno simplemente ahorita no ahí nadie que llame mi atención- Se relajo cuando conteste su pregunta, asumo que porque no me ofendí por su pregunta

-Al parecer todo esta en orden y si estas de acuerdo me encantaría que trabajaras cuidando a Tyler- Sonrío y yo asentí sonriendo también, de pronto recordé algo que quería preguntarle

-Disculpa, ¿Qué edad tiene Tyler?- Se sorprendió un poco y después contesto

-2 meses, creo que olvide mencionarlo, ¿no es un problema o si?-

-No para nada, solo que cuando lo vi pensé que era muy pequeño y mas o menos le calculaba esa edad, ¿Su madre trabaja?- me miro confuso y triste

-No, ¿porque lo preguntas?-

-Bueno es que por lo que se es muy importante que un bebé pase los primeros 3 o 4 meses junto a su madre el mayor tiempo posible porque es el momento en que crean los lazos mas fuertes- su mirada se volvió aun mas triste y tuve que controlarme para no ir y abrazarlo y consolarlo

-Nada me gustaría mas que eso pero lamentablemente su madre murió, hace un mes, en un accidente- Mi impulso por querer consolarlo creció mas, pero en este momento me sentía asqueada conmigo misma porque en el interior yo estaba feliz porque este perfecto hombre ya no tenia esposa, como podía yo estar feliz cuando claramente Edward estaba sufriendo y cuando ese hermoso bebé no tenia madre, era una persona horrible por sentirme feliz con la tragedia de otros, Edward malinterpreto mi rostro que mostraba culpa

-No te sientas mal, tu no podías saberlo- me sonrío pero la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos

-Lo lamento mucho, yo no quería…- me interrumpió

-No te preocupes, enserio, todo esta bien- Sin darme cuenta nos habíamos ido acercando que nuestros rostros casi se rozaban separados apenas por la mesa, sentía una extraña sensación como tensión pero mas agradable, me sonroje y me hice para atrás y el imito mi movimiento.

-¿Tenían mucho tiempo casados?- me miro confundido, enserio se veía súper lindo cuando fruncía su ceño

-¿Quiénes?-

-Tu esposa y tú-

-Yo no estoy casado nunca lo eh estado-

-Entonces la mamá de Tyler y tu vivían en unión libre o algo así- me sonroje cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho-Lo siento, no quería ser entrometida-el rió, seguramente gracias a mi sonrojo, genial me había convertido en su bufona

-Su madre y yo nunca estuvimos casados y tampoco vivíamos en unión libre ni nada parecida, ni siquiera salíamos juntos y dudo mucho que alguna vez pudiéramos llegar a algo más que una simple amistad-

-¿Por qué?- nuevamente me sonroje y baje mi mirada- Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia, eh sido entrometida nuevamente- Volvió a reír con su angelical risa

-Bella no te preocupes, esta bien, su madre y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos ya que su madre era mi hermana, Tyler es mi sobrino y cuando mi hermana y su esposo murieron hace un mes en un accidente de auto, yo me hice cargo de Tyler, mi madre quería cuidarlo pero ella ya es una mujer grande y no quería que se preocupara por eso-

-Es muy lindo de tu parte ocuparte de tu sobrino- Mi euforia creció cuando me entere de que jamás había estado casado, pero al igual que mi euforia mi culpa también creció, el pequeño Tyler no solo había perdido a su mamá si no también a su padre y todo eso a la corta edad de 1 mes y yo me sentía feliz porque su tío no estaba casado, enserio era una persona terrible.

-Bueno si no tienes ninguna pregunta, me gustaría saber ¿si podrías empezar mañana por la tarde?- asentí sonriendo, finalmente tenia mi primer trabajo real-Pero no se si sea mucho problema que te quedes un poco mas tarde que lo de costumbre arias, veras mañana tengo una cita, no eh salido con nadie desde que Tyler llego y no me malinterpretes me encanta tenerlo aquí pero necesito salir un poco, así que solo vendré después del trabajo a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa y regresaría no mas tarde de las 10, no se si estés libre- Una cita, el tenia una cita, claro Bella que esperabas, por Dios míralo, las mujeres deben rondarlo como moscas a un helado derretido, y seguramente ahí unas bastante bellas, no esperabas que se fuera a fijar en ti verdad, después de todo es mayor que tu, solo 4 años pero aun así porque salir con alguien de 18 cuando podría salir con alguien de 21

-Claro no ahí problema estaré aquí a las 3 vendré directo de la escuela, bueno solo iré a mi departamento a darme una ducha y a recoger mis cosas para hacer mis deberes- me regalo una hermosa sonrisa torcida, se veía como un modelo, no mucho mejor aun, sentí que me empezaba a marear y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no estaba respirando, inhale aire tratando de que el aire fresco ayudara a despejar mi mente.

-Entonces te veré mañana- Estrecho mi mano y sentí como si una agradable descarga recorriera todo mi cuerpo comenzando en mi mano y expandiéndose hasta llegar hasta mis pies y cabeza-

-Hasta mañana- Salí de la casa y me dirigí a mi auto, si definitivamente este no será un trabajo fácil

* * *

Bueno ya vieron que Edward no esta casado y no lo ha estado =), no me gustaba la idea de Edward casado con alguien mas que no fuera Bella =) bueno este capitulo me tomo bastante tiempo, sufria de un bloqueo mental, por esa razon este capitulo es algo corto simplemente queria terminarlo para poder relajarme mas y empezar un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste-

No olviden dejar sus reviews =)

Besos

PD: Habia empezado a traducir una historia llamada Twice in a lifetime singer, pero flamingo no me comento que ya habia una traduccion aun asi se las recomiendo mucho el original y la traduccion estan en mi perfil en mis favoritos, enserio se las recomiendo mucho, no es como ninguna historia que yo habia leido enserio me encanto =)


	4. Cita inesperada

_-Entonces te veré mañana- Estrecho mi mano y sentí como si una agradable descarga recorriera todo mi cuerpo comenzando en mi mano y expandiéndose hasta llegar hasta mis pies y cabeza-_

_-Hasta mañana- Salí de la casa y me dirigí a mi auto, si definitivamente este no será un trabajo fácil_

Ese noche no logre dormir hasta pasadas las 3 am, no podía dejar de dar vueltas en mi cama pensando en el, en su maravillosa sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa y su perfecto cuerpo y sobre su próxima cita, yo estaría de niñera mientras el salía por ahí con probablemente una súper modelo o algo parecido._ Pero en que estas pensando Bella, el no es para ti, como se te ocurre siquiera imaginar que podrías tener una minima oportunidad con ese Dios griego._

Es verdad en que estoy pensando, pero no puedo evitarlo el es tan…tan…tan perfecto, si eso es, el simplemente es perfecto y yo, bueno, digamos que es como comparar una mosca con un ángel, yo soy tan ordinaria y el es tan único, es imposible que el llegue a fijarse en mi, de no ser por ser la niñera de Tyler lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera me notaria, ni por accidente, ni aunque chocara de frente con el.

Cuando el despertador sonó, me levante de mala gana, probablemente habría dormido unas 4 horas aunque me sentía como si solo hubiera dormido 5 minutos, de seguro tenia unas horribles ojeras, me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha rápida e inspeccionar los daños ocasionados por mi desvelo, afortunadamente no había ni una sola ojera aunque mis ojos estaban un poco rojos y mi rostro lucia cansado pero nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda ocultar me aliste para la escuela y decidí llevar mis cosas para mis deberes de mas tarde para no tener que regresar después de la escuela, como sea ya había tomado una ducha que era para lo que mas quería venir a casa por la tarde, y ahora que no tenia que desviarme tal vez podría pasar un poco de tiempo con Edward, aunque sea solo viéndolo me conformo.

Las clases se me hicieron eternas, no veía la hora de salir de la escuela e ir a casa de Edward por un lado quería verlo a el pero por otro tenia cierta necesidad de ver a Ty, de asegurarme de que estaba bien, solo pase como 5 minutos con ese bebé y ya se había ganado mi corazón, talvez era mi instinto maternal o algo así.

Finalmente las clases terminaron, y el solo pensar que vería a Edward de nuevo, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y sentí como mi sangre comenzaba a subir hasta mis mejillas y decidí ir a darme una ducha rápida para calmar mi ansiedad.

Finalmente estacione mi auto afuera de la casa de Edward y tome una respiración profunda y entonces algo golpeo mi ventanilla grite y salte en mi asiento, Edward tocaba en mi ventanilla baje el vidrio y me sonrío.

-Ed…Edward…, que sucede-

-Lamento haberte asustado es solo que quería decirte- _Que me amas y que quieres que me case contigo y que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos? Bella concéntrate_- Que si quieres puedes meter tu auto en la cochera ya que hoy te quedaras hasta tarde para que este mas seguro, de hecho estaba pensando que si no es mucha molestia, si podrías quedarte a dormir aquí-

-Que a dormir?, aquí?, contigo?- _yujuuu! Mi sueño se hace realidad, espera, talvez estoy soñando si talvez aun sigo dormida en mi cama. Si estoy dormida, eso tiene que ser._

-Bueno, si pero no me refiero a eso, es que como te dije, no se a que hora regrese en la noche pero no me gusta mucho conducir de noche y no quiero que tu conduscas sola hasta tu casa a mitad de la noche, si quieres vamos ahorita por tus cosas y regresamos acá, bueno claro si es que quieres y claro te pagaría horas extras- _de que hablas horas extras, no las necesito, saber que dormiré en la misma casa que tu es mas que suficiente, ok Bella concéntrate y trata de no tartamudear al hablar_

-Estem, si no ahí problema y no te preocupes por las horas extras, no me molesta para nada cuidar a Ty toda la noche- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa

-Entonces, ¿Te acompaño a tu casa por tus cosas?-

-No es necesario, puedo ir ya mismo no tardare mas de 15 minutos- si lo tenia en mi departamento probablemente le saltaría encima o algo así y no podía arriesgarme a ponerme en vergüenza mas de lo normal.

-Ok, entonces aquí te espero, ve con cuidado- me dio su grandiosa sonrisa torcida y sentí que me derretía, _rayos casi podía sentir mis pantaletas cayéndose, wow este hombre si que es bueno._

Me apresure lo mas que pude y en 13 minutos estuve de regreso, eso tenia que ser algún tipo de record, salio de casa y en cuanto me vio sonrío y eso hizo que se me escapara todo el aire de mi cuerpo.

-Que tal tu viaje- sonrío y me ayudo a bajar mi pequeña maleta

-Estuvo bien, muy rápido pero bien- me reí y el sonrió y cuando nos dirigíamos a la casa con una mano cargaba mi maleta y me paso la otra por la cintura, me sobresalte y el se dio cuenta y quito su mano y yo me sonroje

-Lo siento, no se porque hice eso, perdón no quería…-negué con la cabeza

-No, no te preocupes-sonreí-no ahí problema es solo que, me sorprendió, eso es todo.

Pasaron dos horas Edward fue a ducharse y durante todo ese tiempo prácticamente me tuve que amarrar a la silla para no ir a espiarlo o algo así, cielos me estoy volviendo una loca pervertida y por si fuera poco el solo imaginármelo desnudo con el agua cayendo sobre su perfecto cuerpo hacia que empezara a híper ventilar

El timbre sonó y me acerque a la puerta para abrir

-Podrías abrir tal vez sea ella, quedo de llegar a mi casa para ahorrar tiempo e irnos juntos de aquí- Genial la posiblemente súper modelo o miss universo o algo así había llegado, esto no puede ser bueno para mi auto estima.

Abrí la puerta y entonces la vi, no podía ser cierto, ella, de todas las chicas en la ciudad tenia que ser ella, ¿Por qué?

-¿Be..Bella?- pregunto sorprendida y un poco molesta

-Hola Lauren- dije tratando de sonar neutral.

* * *

Hola, si lo se este capitulo fue corto pero bueno lo escribi a las 3 am y si seguia escribiendo, me hubiera quedado dormida ensima de la laptop, pero hoy por la tarde subo el otro capitulo =), se los debo por haberme tardado tanto, no les dare mas excusas de porque me tarde, solo perdon y tenganme paciencia =) les prometo que siempre subire un capi nuevo.

Bueno, ¿Porque creen que Bella se haya espantado de que fuera Lauren la cita de Edward? ¿Que creen que haya pasado? =S

No olviden dejarme un review =) si porfas, me hacen feliz ^^


	5. Sentimientos revelados

-¿Be..Bella?- pregunto sorprendida y un poco molesta

-Hola Lauren- dije tratando de sonar neutral. Aunque claro por dentro era una maraña de emociones, porque de todas las chicas en la ciudad o en el estado tuvo que salir con ella, Lauren era una bruja no mejor dicho ella era una perra si eso era, por alguna razón desde que entre a la universidad me a odiado y ah hecho lo posible por ponerme en ridículo o esparcir rumores de mi, claro todo mundo sabe como es y no le creen ni una palabra pero aun asi, no entendia que le habia hecho yo para que me odiara de esa forma, siempre que me veia me lanzaba miradas de odio o me decia algun insulto por lo bajo o me ponia el pie para que tropezara era como estar en secundaria de nuevo, ella era tan infantil y por si fuera poco se creia una Diosa, y aparentemente Edward tambien lo creia de otra forma no saldría con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me dijo con desprecio

-Pues no es que sea de tu incumbencia pero soy la niñera- me miro confundida

-¿Niñera?, ¿De quien? ¿De Edward?- ¿Qué? Acaso no sabía ella de Tyler

-No, claro que no, no seas tonta- su rostro mostro enfado, _si genial un punto para mi favor por fin, _- Obviamente de Tyler de quien mas si no

-¿Tyler? ¿Quién rayos es Tyler?- _me divertiría un rato con esto_

-Pues el hijo de Edward- puse una mueca falsa de horror- ¿No me digas que no sabias sobre Tyler?, ¿Pues hace cuanto conoces a Edward- Bajo la mirada y después me miro con desprecio

-Nos conocimos antier en un café y me invito a salir, supongo que no se pudo resistir a mi- sonrio con arrogancia, y eso me hizo hervir de furia y celos por dentro, como podria fijarse Edward en ella es tan, tan malvada tal vez no es fea pero tampoco es ni una décima parte de lo lindo que es el, ademas el es tan bueno y tan perfecto, ella no se lo merece, no merece ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, _y quien eres tu para decidir quien es buena para el y quien no?, el tiene derecho a elegir, y si a el le gusta esa maldita pues ahí que aceptarlo. _si es verdad, no ahí nada que yo pueda hacer, senti que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y senti como mis ojos se empezaban a nublar, me controle antes de que empezara a llorar, no queria hacerlo, no enfrente de ella, no frente a Edward.

-Hola Lauren, como estas- la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y el moustro de los celos regreso junto con el nudo en la garganta, si asi me pongo por un beso en la mejilla que voy a hacer cuando la bese en la boca o que tal si un dia llego y ella esta aquí después de pasar la noche con el, no creo poder soportarlo, tal vez seria mejor renunciar, deseche ese pensamiento al instante no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir sin volver a verlo a el o a Tyler, por alguna extraña razón ellos formaban parte de mi vida ahora, si lo se suena ridículo después de solo un dia de haberlos conocido-

-¿Bella ya conoces a Lauren?- me pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro e inmediatamente mi rostro se ilumino, aunque me duela verlo con otra, me duele mas simplemente no verlo, creo que la unica forma de estar junto a el es ser la niñera hasta que Ty sea lo suficiente mayor para no necesitarme, mis ojos se nublaron de nuevo con el solo pensar que no los veria mas asi que me concentre en Edward de nuevo.

-Este…mmm... si esta en mi universidad- dude un poco

-Ah asi que son amigas- dijo con una sonrisa

-NO!-dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo, ni en un millón de años yo seria amiga de ella

Edward nos miro confuso y algo incomodo.

-Bueno creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos- puso su mano en la espalda de Lauren, esto no se hacia mas facil cada vez que el la tocaba, o no esto simplemente empeoraba- Ah Bella, Tyler esta dormido acaba de comer asi que creo que tendrás tiempo para hacer tus deberes, ah si deseas tomar una ducha ahí un baño en tu cuarto es ultimo del lado derecho enfrente de la habitación de Tyler- Lauren se enojo y me dio una mirada llena de furia

-¿Bella se quedara aquí?- pregunto claramente molesta y sin tratar de disimularlo

-Si, como no se a que hora regresare y no me gusta mucho conducir de noche no quiero que conduzca sola de noche hasta su casa, asi que le dije que pasara la noche aquí-

-hummm...- fue todo lo que dijo y me miro de nuevo con odio

-¿Nos vamos?- miro a Lauren y ella inmediatamente sonrio y asintió como tona, me pregunto si yo ponia la misma cara cuando me sonreia, se dirigieron al auto y el como todo un caballero le abrio la puerta y la ayudo a subir, la vida no es nada justa, especialmente mi vida, no mi vida no solo es justa si no que apesta, es como comerte una hamburguesa frente a un niño que no ah comido en semanas, es simplemente cruel.

Entre a la casa, subi para tomar una ducha como me habia dicho Edward, necesitaba despejar mi mente, pero primero pase a revisar a Tyler y a tomar el monito para estar al pendiente en caso de que se despertara, se veia precioso dormido, era un angelito, talvez la familia de Edward en realidad son angeles o Dioses son simplemente irresistibles, tienen algo que te hacen quererlos en cuanto los ves, me agache a su cuna y le di un beso en la frente, Tyler suspiro y temí que se fuera a despertar pero sigui dormido, tome el monitor y me dirigi a la que Edward dijo era mi habitación, me quede estupefacta cuando entre, el cuarto era hermoso, era como estar en un hotel 5 estrellas, de los mas elegantes y costosos pero aun asi habia algo en el que lo hacia sentir tan acogedor, sobre la cama estaba mi bolso de viaje pequeño con mi ropa y mis cosas tome lo necesario y me dirigi al baño, dure como 2 horas bajo el chorro de agua, era tan relajante y durante todo ese tiempo, fue como si mi cerebro simplemente se hubiera apagado, solo escuchaba el chorro de agua al caer y los leves respiros de Ty através del monito, todo era tan relajante, Sali de la ducha ya mas relajada, y decidi ponerme la pijama después de todo no saldria hasta mañana por la mañana, pero sin darme cuenta de que habia traido mi pijama de verano, era un short azul muy corto me llegaba justo debajo del trasero y una blusa de tirantes, me encantaba esta pijama era muy fresca y pues era de seda pero era demasiado reveladora para dormir en casa de un hombre, bueno mejor dicho de un Dios pero bueno ya que, no podia regresar a mi casa a buscar la otra, solo trataría de no enseñar demasiado, me puse mi bata a juego con mi pijama, es extraño que vendar una bata larga para una pijama tan pequeña aunque debo admitir adoro la seda y al menos no enseñare tanto.

Tyler se despertó asi que le di de comer y baje su porta bebés para poder cuidarlo mientras hacia mis deberes, apenas termino de comer y se quedo dormido en mis brazos lo pase para el porta bebés y se quejo pero lo mecí un poco y volvio a quedarse profundamente dormido, lo acosté de nuevo y esta vez siguió dormido. Eran ya las 9 pm y acababa de terminar mis deberes, Ty habia estado bastante tranquilo, pero pareció notar que ya habia terminado y se despertó y empezó a llorar, subí a cambiarle el pañal y después bajamos para prepararle su biberón, pasaron 40 minutos y Ty estaba de nuevo dormido.

Mi estoma gruño, no habia comido nada desde la escuela, me lleve a Ty en su porta bebé a la cocina para preparar la cena, no sabia si Edward llegaria a cenar, la verdad lo dudaba pero decidi hacerle tambien a el la cena por si tenia hambre cuando regresara, y como si fuera magia, escuche la puerta principal abriéndose, me quede en silencio, y totalmente inmóvil,_ que tal si esta con ella, que tal si planea dormir con ella, eso seria demasiado, no podria soportarlo, trate de escuchar algun sonido, talvez una risita nerviosa o algun sonido que me indicara que no estaba solo._

-Bella- me llamo, mi nombre se escuchaba tan genial saliendo de sus labios, no sabia si debía contestar o no, si estaba con ella seguramente arruinaría el momento lo cual no me molestaba para nada y si no pues tenia que contestar porque talvez pensaria que secuestre a Tyler o algo asi, asi que conteste.

-Estoy en la cocina Edward- dije no muy alto temiendo despertar a Tyler, no sabia si me habia escuchado pero momentos después llego a la cocina, en cuanto me vio su rostro se contrajo en una sonrisa, por un momento pense que se alegraba de verme, pero probablemente solo estaba feliz de que no fuera una loca que había secuestrado a su hijo/sobrino.

-Estaba a punto de preparar la cena, ¿Quieres algo? O ¿Ya cenaste?- se rio pero fue una risa vacía-

-Ojala hubiera podido comer, esa es tal vez la peor cita que eh tenido en toda mi vida, jamas habia conocido a alguien tan superficial y arrogante, puedes creer que queria que mandara a Tyler a un orfanato, como se le ocurre-_ QUEE, esa maldita zorra, como se le ocurre decir algo asi, simplemente no tiene corazón, no ella no tiene alma si eso es es una maldita zorra desalmada, lo único bueno es que ahora se que Edward no se siente atraído mas a ella._- no se como le permití a Tanya arreglarme una cita, sabia que Lauren tenia tiempo interesada en mi y como Tanya me insistió tanto en que queria hacer su buena obra acepte salir con ella, creo que eso me enseñara a no confiar en ella- se rio esta vez si sonaba feliz.

-¿Tanya?- lo mire confundida ¿quien era ella?

-Ah si perdón, es una de mis mejore amigos, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños crecimos juntos sus padres y mis padres eran amigos desde preparatoria, es como una hermana para mi- genial seguramente solo salio con Lauren porque en secreto esta enamorada de la tal Tanya o algo asi, lo eh visto tantas veces en las películas- bueno mejor dicho es mi hermana o al menos asi la considero yo, desde que naci ah estado en mi vida, aunque sea un año mayor que yo siempre nos llevamos muy bien en cierto modo es como el hermano que nunca tuve- se rio al decir eso

-¿Hermano?- porque decia hermano tal vez se equivoco pero estoy segura de que la ama, habla de ella de una forma tan cariñosa como si la idolatrara o algo asi. Me miro y volvio a reir

-Lo que sucede es que sus gustos son algo, masculinos, con ella siempre podia jugar a la guerra a los videojuegos, a los soldados en fin a todo lo que puedes jugar con un hermano, a diferencia de mi hermana Elizabeth, ella siempre fue tan femenina.- al decir esto sonrio pero note como sus ojos se ponían tristes, sentí la necesidad de acercarme a el y abrazarlo

-Entonces, que habrá para cenar, señorita Chef- me dijo en forma de broma cambiando el tema, lo mire un poco confundida y después sonreí

-Bueno vera señor, sus provisiones son algo escasas asi que o podemos cenar cereal o, podemos encargar una pizza- se rio por mi comentario

-Creo que una pizza suena deliciosa- asentí y me dirigí al teléfono no me di cuenta que el también se había levantado para tomarlo y su mano rozo la mía cuando tratamos de tomar el teléfono, esa placentera descarga que sentí el día anterior cuando tomo mi mano volvió, solo que ahora 10 veces mas intensificada y se sentía 10 veces mejor, me sonroje y el solo bajo la mirada y se alejo para que pudiera tomar el teléfono, me quede inmóvil por un momento y después reaccione, marque a la pizzería y ordenamos una pizza vegetariana, al parecer el tampoco comía carne, si en definitiva el era un Dios, era la mejor persona que jamás había conocido era perfecto física, mental y moralmente, simplemente perfecto en todo sentido. Una prueba mas de que era demasiado bueno para fijarse en mi, lo sabia, no tenia oportunidad alguna pero me era imposible alejarme de el, era imposible no sentirse atraiga a el, es como si un alcohólico intentara alejarse del vino mas exquisito y raro del mundo, es imposible.

Llego la pizza al fin y disfrutamos de una gran cena, al menos yo, me divertí tanto platicando con el, era tan divertido, hablamos sobre mi vida en Forks y sobre como había sido mi infancia y el me contó sobre sus padres y sobre su hermana, me contó sobre su infancia y sobre como nunca había tenido novia, cuando me dijo esto me quede en shock como era posible que este Dios griego no hubiera tenido novia, cuando lo mas probable es que le llovieran del cielo y después comprendí, porque querría el andar con cualquier mortal, el es perfecto, nadie es suficientemente buena para el, el también se sorprendió cuando le dije que yo tampoco había tenido novio y se sorprendió aun más cuando le confesé que jamás había besado a alguien, pero no tanto como cuando me dijo que el tampoco lo había hecho, esto se estaba volviendo extraño, si nunca había tenido novia y si nunca había besado a nadie eso quiere decir que tampoco había tenido relaciones?, Dios espero que si porque la única forma de que haya tenido relaciones sin novia y sin besar a nadie es si hubiera contratado una prostituta o algo así, no el es demasiado bueno para rebajarse a eso, de pronto me sentí muy feliz, el jamás había sido de nadie, el no se había enamorado de nadie o si?, es posible que se haya enamorado de alguien y esa chica no lo haya aceptado, si era así tenia que ser una completa demente para rechazarlo, a menos que… no, no puede ser posible, eso es imposible, tiene que ser mentira, Dios por favor que no sea verdad.

-Ed…Edward- le dije tímidamente

-Si Bella, que sucede-

-¿T…tu no…er…ere…g…gay verdad?- sentí como mi rostro se ponía rojo, temí que se molestara por preguntarle eso pero en lugar de enojarse empezó a carcajearse, su risa me hacia sentir que había muerto y había llegado al paraíso

-N…no Bella no… s…soy gay-dijo entre risas, suspire aliviada, no hubiera soportado eso.

-Lo lamento, no debí insinuar que tu…perdón- dije mirando hacia el suelo y con mi rostro completamente rojo-

-No te preocupes, no me molesto, de hecho fue tan gracioso, y hubieras visto la expresión de tu rostro, te veías adorable sonrojada y apenada. Eso solo causo que mi rubor aumentara y clave aun mas mi mirada al suelo, el puso su mano en mi mentón y levanto mi rostro y de nuevo la extraña descarga volvió, clavo su mirada en la mía, e instantáneamente me hundí en ellos, era como entrar en un tipo de transe, podría pasar toda mi vida observando su hermosa mirada.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento y después el retiro su mano y desvío la mirada

-No tienes porque avergonzarte por preguntarme algo, en serio no me molesto tu pregunta,- sonrío con su sonrisa torcida y yo como era de esperarse sonreí también, esa sonrisa se había vuelto mi sonrisa favorita en tan solo dos días.

Recogimos rápido la mesa y nos dirigimos arriba, yo lleve en brazos a Ty y el subió el porta bebes, lo acosté en su cuna y le bese la frente antes de alejarme, salimos del cuarto cada uno con un monitor para poder escuchar si Tyler se despertaba. Me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi habitación, en definitiva el era un caballero, nos quedamos parados frente a la puerta, sin movernos y sin hablar. Después de un rato reaccione

-Buenas noches Edward- dije con una sonrisa tímida

-Buenas noches Bella, que descanses- sin darme cuenta se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sentí como mi rostro estallaba en llamas el solo río levemente y me acaricio la mejilla

-Enserio te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas.- y como si lo hubiera pedido mi sonrojo aumento, baje la mirada y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Buenas noches- dije antes de entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta y logre escuchar un leve "buenas noches" antes de que cerrara la puerta por completo, me recargue contra la puerta y suspire y lleve mi mano a mi mejilla justo a donde me había besado, _porque me siento de esta forma, apenas si lo conozco, no es posible que alguien te guste tanto en tan poco tiempo, sin importar lo perfecto que sea, _me quite la bata y la puse sobre la silla del tocador y me acosté aunque ya sabia que esta noche simplemente no dormiría aun así hice el intento.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y aun no podía dormir, no podía dejar de imaginármelo dormido a solo una habitación de distancia, en ese momento escuche que Tyler empezaba a llorar levemente, me levante antes de que Edward se despertara, pero al levantarme mis piernas se enredaron en las sabanas y me caí, después cuando ya casi llegaba a la puerta me tropecé con el borde de la alfombra pero logre detenerme de la pared, finalmente llegue al cuarto de Tyler sin mas contratiempos y al entrar lo vi, mi Dios griego, mi ángel, parado frente a la cuna cargando a Tyler mientras lo arrullaba, me quede inmóvil, observándolos, era la imagen mas hermosa que jamás había visto, de pronto puso a Ty en su cuna y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar se dio vuelta y se sobresalto.

-Be..Bella, perdón no quería que te despertaras así que vine a verlo, no podía dormir así que lo escuche en cuanto empezó a llorar levemente- negué con la cabeza

-Yo tampoco podía dormir, de hecho también trate de llegar antes para que no te despertaras pero tuve unos…contratiempos- me sonroje levemente pero dudo que el se hubiera dado cuenta y entonces realmente lo vi, Su perfecto pecho desnudo y usando nada mas que unos pantalones de franela a cuadros, se veía tan sexy, su duro pecho iluminado solo por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, era como ver un ángel bajando del cielo, al parecer el también noto mi escasa pijama, con las prisas había olvidado ponerme la bata encima así que el ahora veía mis piernas bajo el escaso short y por si fuera poco no llevaba sujetador, cosa que no ayudaba mucho ya que estaba un poco fresco así que lo mas seguro es que se notaran mis pezones duros, me sonroje ante la idea, el solo se quedo quieto observándome, me sentí un poco incomoda, yo podía verlo a el, y a su perfecto cuerpo pero el me veía a mi, una simple mortal.

De pronto se acerco a mi, quise reaccionar, moverme un poco o al menos pestañear, pero no pude, simplemente me quede ahí, parada, el estaba cada vez mas cerca de mi de pronto se detuvo, solo a centímetros de mi cuerpo y entonces me abrazo, no fue un abrazo como el de una pareja fue mas como un abrazo de agradecimiento, instintivamente lo rodee con mis brazos estrechando el abrazo, el contacto de su piel contra la mía me producía una sensación muy placentera, era como si piel estallara en llamas, pero no era doloroso si no todo lo contrario, no quería que se detuviera nunca.

-Gracias- susurro contra mi cuello

-¿Por…Por qué?- tartamudee mientras me sonrojaba, lo sentí sonreír contra mi cuello

-Por ayudarme con Tyler, por quedarte hoy, no se si podría hacer esto si tu no estuvieras aquí, me da tanto miedo equivocarme con Ty, y eso que solo es un bebe, no quiero ni imaginar que are cuando este mas grande, ¿que tal si no soy un buen padre, que tal si no se educarlo bien? ¿y si cometo algún error?- susurro de nuevo pero note la tristeza en su voz, lo abrace mas fuerte y el hizo lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí- sentí que volvió a sonreír pero de pronto su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Pero por cuanto tiempo? ¿Algún día te iras, talvez porque consigas otro empleo o talvez…te…ca…cases- le costo decir esta ultima parte pero no estoy segura del porque, tal vez tenia miedo de no criar bien a Tyler.

-Edward, siempre estaré aquí, mientras tu quieras yo no me iré, así Tyler tenga 20 años, mientras tu me pidas que me quede aquí estaré, no te dejare solo- apretó su abrazo y después se separo un poco para verme a los ojos.

-¿Y si nunca quiero que te vallas?-me sonroje, porque querría el que nunca me fuera, ah si talvez quería que fuera la madre sustituta de Tyler mientras el estaba por ahí con alguna súper modelo divirtiéndose, pero se lo prometí, sin importar que, estaría ahí para el, mientras el quisiera.

-Entonces nunca me iré- le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, después se acerco y me beso tiernamente en la frente

-Muchas gracias- me sonroje pero esperaba que la luz fuera lo suficientemente tenue para notarlo, entonces caí en la cuenta de que aun estaba en mi escasa pijama sin sujetador y el estaba con el torso desnudo, eso hizo que creciera mi rubor y solté una risita nerviosa.

-De nada- dije mientras me sonreía, se separo de mi e inmediatamente mi cuerpo extraño su contacto, mi piel volvió a sentirse fría y vacía, lo necesitaba tanto, pero ¿Por qué?, como es posible que este enamorada de el después de tan solo dos días, _espera ¿Enamorada? Acaso acabo de decir enamorada, no es posible, no puedo amarlo, ni siquiera lo conozco, es imposible amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo o no lo es?, entonces me di cuenta, yo lo amaba, lo amaba mucho, lo amaba desde el primer momento en que lo vi, ¿acaso eso es amor a primera vista?, ¿no se supone que el amor a primera vista siempre es correspondido?, ah claro eso es en los cuentos de hadas, en la vida real te enamoras de el ser mas perfecto del universo y para el tu solo eres la niñera, de pronto sentí una punzada en mi pecho, y se formo un nudo en mi garganta, de pronto mis ojos se empezaron a nublar y las lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos, baje mi mirada antes de que se diera cuenta._

-Creo que será mejor que me valla a dormir- dije tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara, el solo asintió y después dijo

-Buenas noches Bella-

_Buenas noches Edward- Camine lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi habitación evitando caerme, apenas llegue cerrar la puerta y me recargue contra ella dejándome caer al suelo aun apoyada en la puerta y sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas llegaron, trate de no hacer ruido, no quería que Edward me escuchara, pero aun así no pude controlar algunos sollozos.

Me desperté mas tarde esa mañana, aun seguía frente a la puerta, me había quedado dormida en el suelo, entonces abrí la puerta para ir por un vaso de agua antes de alistarme para la escuela, pero al salir me lleve una sorpresa, Edward estaba dormido en el suelo frente a mi puerta, Porque rayos estaba ahí en el suelo, acaso…acaso el me escucho llorar anoche, me sonroje, seguramente me escucho y no lo dejaba dormir y vino a decirme que me callara pero no pudo ni tocar cuando el sueño lo alcanzo, si talvez eso paso, de pronto el se movió un poco, supuse que estaba por despertar, se veía tan lindo ahí dormido en el suelo, me daban ganas de acostarme junto a el y abrazarlo.

-Bellaa-suspiro, me sonroje, el estaba soñando conmigo? Talvez soñaba que me decía que m callara o algo así, pero aun así, el soñaba conmigo, no pude evitar sonreír entonces sucedió de nuevo.-Be…Bella- Esta vez supe que estaba despierto, me arrodille junto al mientras el se levantaba.

-Edward, ¿que paso, porque te quedaste dormido frente a mi puerta?, ¿sucedió algo? No me digas que no te dejaba dormir- me sonroje y baje la vista apenada

-N…no, no es eso es solo que…-Se sonrojo levemente y mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

* * *

Hola, bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo este esta un poco mas largo, espero les guste, oigan se que varias personas leen este fic talvez no sean muchas, pero se que asi es por que me ponen en alertas o en sus historias favoritas y se los agradezco muchisimo pero me pone triste que no puedan tomarse ni 5 minutos para dejarme sus reviews, enserio me gustaria saber que les parecen los capitulos o si tienen alguna duda, los reviews son lo unico que recive una persona a cambio de sus historias, o apoco ustedes no se sienten felices cuando ven que tiene reviews nuevos en sus historias, te dan hasta mas ganas de actualizar pronto para no hacer esperar tanto a las personas,

bueno eso es todo, solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que les este gustando la historia hasta ahora, en el proximo capitulo habra Edward POV y sabran la verdadera razon del porque Edward durmio afuera del cuarto de Bella =)


	6. Decisiones

Edward's POV

Esa sin duda había sido la peor cita de toda mi vida, no se como me deje convencer por Tanya para salir con Lauren, ni siquiera la conocía solo la había visto antier en un café, todo minuto que dure en el café ella no se me despegaba, Tanya prácticamente me rogó por que saliera una vez con ella, la verdad no podía entender porque eran amigas, eran tan diferentes.

Finalmente llegue a la casa y en cuanto me estacione mi estomago gruño, no habíamos podido cenar porque yo no aguantaba ni un segundo mas con esa mujer, no dejaba de hablar de ella y si no hacia eso estaba criticando a mi Bella, digo a Bella si a Bella, odio a las chicas que intentan hacer quedar a otras personas.

Entre a la casa, supuse que Bella ya estaría dormida, pero note la luz de la cocina encendida.

-Bella- la llame, espere un momento y después contesto

-Estoy en la cocina Edward- De pronto todo mi estrés y enfado por esa cita desaparecieron, todos mis problemas y preocupaciones se fueron en cuanto escuche su voz, no podía ser posible sentirte tan atraído a alguien en tan poco tiempo, solo tenia 2 días de conocerla y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero como no hacerlo era tan linda, era perfecta, como olvidar el día que llego, fue como ver un ángel, al principio pensé que quizás había muerto y ella era el ángel que venia por mi, tanta belleza no podía ser real y por si fuera poco era una maravillosa persona.

La verdad, una de las razones por las que acepte salir con Lauren fue para darle celos a Bella, que tonto fui, probablemente ella no se fijaría en mi, los hombre deben rondarla como abejas a la miel.

Entre en la cocina y no pude evitar sonreír como tonto cuando la vi, la había extrañado tanto y solo habían sido unas cuantas horas.

-Estaba a punto de preparar la cena, ¿Quieres algo? O ¿Ya cenaste?- me reí, si ella supiera lo que había tenido que soportar esta noche, pero nada de eso importaba ya, porque ahora estaba aquí, con ella.

-Ojala hubiera podido comer, esa es tal vez la peor cita que eh tenido en toda mi vida, jamás había conocido a alguien tan superficial y arrogante, puedes creer que quería que mandara a Tyler a un orfanato, como se le ocurre- su rostro se tenso y pude notar que estaba muy enfadada, podía adivinar que ella quería mucho a Tyler, aunque apenas lo conociera, pero el tenia ese efecto en la gente, de pronto me pareció ver una sonrisa en su rostro pero no pude verla bien- no se como le permití a Tanya arreglarme una cita, sabia que Lauren tenia tiempo interesada en mi y como Tanya me insistió tanto en que quería hacer su buena obra acepte salir con ella, creo que eso me enseñara a no confiar en ella- me reí y ella sonrío, adoraba verla sonreír y entonces su rostro se lleno de confusión

-¿Tanya?- Es verdad ella no sabia de Tanya, era tan fácil hablar con ella, no podía evitar contarle todo.

-Ah si perdón, es una de mis mejore amigas, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños crecimos juntos sus padres y mis padres eran amigos desde preparatoria, es como una hermana para mi- por alguna razón su mirada se torno triste, casi no pude contenerme de ir a abrazarla y consolarla- bueno mejor dicho es mi hermana o al menos así la considero yo, desde que nací ah estado en mi vida, aunque sea un año mayor que yo siempre nos llevamos muy bien en cierto modo es como el hermano que nunca tuve- la expresión de su rostro era adorable y no pude evitar reír

-¿Hermano?- dijo confundida, me reí al recordar la cara de Tanya cuando le decía que era el hermano que nunca tuve.

-Lo que sucede es que sus gustos son algo, masculinos, con ella siempre podía jugar a la guerra a los videojuegos, a los soldados en fin a todo lo que puedes jugar con un hermano, a diferencia de mi hermana Elizabeth, ella siempre fue tan femenina.- sonreí pero sabia que la sonrisa no había llegado a mis ojos, extrañaba mucho a Elizabeth, mas que nada me sentía mal por no haber pasado mas tiempo con ella, Bella me miro con tristeza, no quería que estuviera triste, ella era un ángel, los ángeles no deben estar tristes.

-Entonces, que habrá para cenar, señorita Chef- le dije con una sonrisa tratando de cambiar de tema, me miro confundida y después sonrío. Se puso a revisar en la alacena y el refrigerador y después me miro.

-Bueno vera señor, sus provisiones son algo escasas así que o podemos cenar cereal o, podemos encargar una pizza- me reí, por alguna razón me sentía muy feliz en ese momento, estar con ella me hacia feliz.

-Creo que una pizza suena deliciosa- asintió y me levante para ir por el teléfono cuando iba a tomarlo ella trato de tomarlo también, nuestras manos se rozaron, sentí de nuevo la descarga tan placentera que sentía cada vez que la tocaba, pero esta vez era mas fuerte, y mas placentera, su piel me quemaba, pero no de una forma dolorosa si no todo lo contrario, no quería dejar de tocarla nunca. Ella se sonrojo, se veía muy linda cuando se sonrojaba así que baje la mirada para contenerme de besarla en ese instante, se quedo inmóvil un momento y después tomo el teléfono y marco a la pizzería, me encanto saber que ella también era vegetariana, era la mejor persona que jamás haya conocido, con una moral excelente, ella era perfecta en todo sentido, talvez por eso es tan hermosa, como no iba a serlo si por dentro es tan buena como un ángel.

Finalmente llego la pizza y cenamos juntos mientras platicábamos, me encantaba hablar con ella y saber mas de ella, quería saber todo de ella, cada pequeño detalle, me contó sobre su vida en Forks y su infancia ahí, yo le conté sobre mi infancia también y sobre mis padres y mi hermana, cuando me dijo que tampoco había tenido novio, me sentí tan feliz estaba tan sorprendido pero tan feliz, seguramente ninguno de los patanes que querían salir con ella eran lo suficientemente buenos para ella, por eso no había salido con nadie y no podía estar mas de acuerdo un ángel como ella merece lo mejor y al mejor y cuando volvimos a coincidir en no haber besado a nadie mi felicidad aumento, pero de pronto se detuvo, el que no haya tenido novio y no haya besado a nadie no significa que no haya amado a nadie, que tal si había estado enamorada y no había sido correspondida, aunque eso me parecía imposible.

Ed…Edward- me dijo tímidamente, era simplemente adorable

-Si Bella, que sucede-

-¿T…tu no…er…ere…g…gay verdad?- se puso completamente roja y yo comencé a carcajearme, que la habrá llevado a esa conclusión_ o si claro el hecho de la castidad total y todo eso._

-N…no Bella no… s…soy gay- apenas y pude hablar mientras seguía riéndome

-Lo lamento, no debí insinuar que tu…perdón- se puso aun mas roja y bajo su mirada

-No te preocupes, no me molesto, de hecho fue tan gracioso, y hubieras visto la expresión de tu rostro, te veías adorable sonrojada y apenada.- se sonrojo aun mas y bajo la vista de nuevo, yo quería verla a los ojos, y quería que ella me mirara, y sin darme cuenta tome su mentón con mi mano y levante su cara para poder ver sus ojos, instantáneamente me perdí en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, era como encontrar la paz eterna en ellos.

No dijimos nada por un rato y de pronto me di cuenta de que aun la estaba tocando, quite mi mano y desvíe mi mirada.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte por preguntarme algo, en serio no me molesto tu pregunta,- le sonreí torcidamente, por alguna razón ella siempre sonreía cuando le sonreía de esa forma, y esta ocasión no fue la excepción

Recogimos la mesa juntos, me sentía tan feliz en ese momento, era como si fuéramos recién casados o algo así, simplemente se sentía correcto estar junto a ella, subimos para ir a dormir ella con Tyler en brazos y yo con el porta bebés.

Llegamos a la habitación de Ty y Bella lo puso en su cuna y después beso su frente, se veían tan lindos juntos, las dos cosas mas importantes de mi vida ahora, _espera ¿que?, _de pronto lo entendí todo._ La amo,_ pero como es posible, apenas hace 2 días que la conozco, no puedo estar enamorado de ella ¿o si?, ella no siente nada por mi y tarde o temprano se ira, el solo pensarlo me oprimía el corazón, no podría vivir sin ella, ya no, la necesitaba, era mas importante que el aire, simplemente no podría vivir sin ella.

La acompañe a su cuarto mas por el hecho de no poder separarme de ella que por se caballeroso. Nos quedamos parados delante de la puerta un momento, sin movernos y sin decir nada, entonces ella hablo.

-Buenas noches Edward- sonrío tímidamente

-Buenas noches Bella, que descanses- sin poder evitarlo me acerque a ella y bese su mejilla, al instante mis labios ardieron en llamas, se sentía tan bien. Se puso totalmente roja y no pude evitar reír y acariciar su mejilla.

-Enserio te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas.- se sonrojo aun mas, siempre que le decía algún cumplido se sonrojaba, que acaso no estaba acostumbrada, todo mundo debía de llenarla de cumplidos todo el tiempo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y después se volteo para mirarme.

-Buenas noches- dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella

-Buenas noches- dije suavemente, dudo que me haya escuchado.

Fui a mi habitación, no habían pasado ni 5 minutos y ya quería correr a su habitación y abrazarla, como es posible amar a alguien tanto en tan poco tiempo, no tiene sentido, me puse mi pantalón de pijama y me recosté en la cama, pero sabia que no iba ser capaz de dormir, estuve pensando en ella toda la noche, de pronto escuche que Tyler comenzaba a sollozar, me levante antes de que Bella se despertara, no quería molestarla, fui a la habitación y en cuanto lo cargue se calmo lo arrulle un poco y se quedo dormido, me agache para ponerlo en su cuna, me gire para ir a mi habitación y me sobresalte, mi ángel estaba parada en la puerta.

-Be...Bella, perdón no quería que te despertaras así que vine a verlo, no podía dormir así que lo escuche en cuanto empezó a llorar levemente- negó con la cabeza

-Yo tampoco podía dormir, de hecho también trate de llegar antes para que no te despertaras pero tuve unos…contratiempos- Bella me había dicho la noche anterior que tenia una pésima coordinación de manos, pies y ojos y que su equilibrio no era muy bueno, me miro sin moverse y entonces note que no traía la bata encima, simplemente traía un pequeño short que dejaba ver sus largas y cremosas piernas y una blusa de tirantes, no traía sujetador y el clima estaba un poco fresco por lo que sus pezones se notaban a talvez de la tela, se veía tan sexy, no podía quitar mi vista de ella, quería besarla y hacerla mía en ese momento.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a acercarme a ella y de pronto la abrace, temí que me fuera a empujar pero me rodeo con sus brazos, mi piel ardía en llamas debido a su contacto.

Hundí mi rostro en su cuello-Gracias- susurre

-¿Por…Por qué?- no pude evitar sonreír, estaba nerviosa, sonaba muy linda

Por ayudarme con Tyler, por quedarte hoy, no se si podría hacer esto si tu no estuvieras aquí, me da tanto miedo equivocarme con Ty, y eso que solo es un bebe, no quiero ni imaginar que are cuando este mas grande, ¿que tal si no soy un buen padre, que tal si no se educarlo bien? ¿y si cometo algún error?- susurre tristemente y ella me abrazo mas fuerte y yo hice lo mismo

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí- sonreí pero mi sonrisa desapareció

-¿Pero por cuanto tiempo? Algún día te iras, talvez porque consigas otro empleo o talvez…te…ca…cases- no podía ni decir bien la ultima parte, solo pensarlo me hacia enfadar y hacer que mi corazón se comprimiera.

-Edward, siempre estaré aquí, mientras tu quieras yo no me iré, así Tyler tenga 20 años, mientras tu me pidas que me quede aquí estaré, no te dejare solo- Sentí que mi corazón empezaba a recobrar su tamaño con estas palabras, la abrace aun mas fuerte y después me separe un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y si nunca quiero que te vallas?- se sonrojo pero sus ojos se veían tristes

-Entonces nunca me iré- sonrío y no pude evitar sonreír también, me era imposible no sonreír cuando ella lo hacia, me acerque y bese su frente

-Muchas gracias- se sonrojo de nuevo y de pronto soltó una risita

-De nada- le sonreí, me separe de ella y de inmediato me arrepentí, mi cuerpo me dolió por la separación, la necesitaba junto a mi, de pronto note que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero ella trato de ocultarlo así que no dije nada.

-Creo que será mejor que me valla a dormir- trato de ocultarlo pero su voz sonaba triste yo solo asentí, porque estaba triste, acaso dije algo que no debía, talvez la hice sentir incomoda, me sentí como basura por hacerla estar triste.

-Buenas noches Bella-

-Buenas noches Edward- camino lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación, la seguí pero ella no pareció darse cuenta, en cuanto cerro la puerta me recargue en la puerta y me deje caer hasta estar en el suelo, de pronto mi ángel comenzó a sollozar, ella estaba llorando, ¿Por qué?, quería entrar y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, que no estuviera triste, pero no podía hacer eso, así que solo me quede del otro lado de la puerta, consolándola en silencio.

_Me encontraba en la entrada de mi casa, entraba y de pronto los veía eran Tyler pero mas grande como de unos 2 años y Bella mi hermoso ángel, pero lucia distinta, mas radiante, si es que eso es posible, su estomago crecía como una pelota frente a ella, ella estaba embarazada, ¿pero de quien?, el solo pensar en algún idiota con sus manos sobre mi Bella me hacia hervir la sangre._

_-Papi- Tyler corrió asía mis brazos y me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo pero no despegue mi vista de Bella._

_-Hola amor, al fin regresaste- mi ángel se acerco a mi y me beso tiernamente en los brazos, espera, eso quiere decir que estamos juntos?, y que ese bebé, es mi bebe, sentí que no cabía toda esa felicidad en mi_

_Empecé a besarla con mas pasión, necesitaba sentirla mas cerca de mi, estreche su cuerpo contra el mío y ella soltó un gemido en mi boca, se separo y empecé a besar su cuello, ella comenzó a morder mi lóbulo, asiéndome soltar un gruñido/gemido_

_-Bella- susurre_

De pronto desperté y mi ángel estaba frente a mí

-Be…bella- se arrodillo frente a mí y yo me senté

-Edward, ¿que paso, porque te quedaste dormido frente a mi puerta?, ¿sucedió algo? No me digas que no te dejaba dormir- se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, me había quedado dormido frente a su puerta_, genial Edward haber como sales de esto sin confesarle que la amas, claro seguro no lo tomara mal porque habría de hacerlo si solo se conocen hace dos días- _pensé sarcásticamente

-N…no, no es eso es solo que…- sentí que me sonrojaba levemente- lo que sucede es que me pareció escucharte llorar, pero no estaba seguro y no quería meterme en lo que no es de mi incumbencia, así que me senté aquí afuera por si querías hablar mas tarde, pero al parecer me quede dormido- Bella se sonrojo completamente

-¿Me…me escuchaste?- asentí y note como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla pero ella la quito antes de que pudiera hacer algo, así que hice como si no lo hubiera notado-

-Bella, espero no te moleste que pregunte esto pero, ¿Por qué llorabas?- se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-La verdad no estoy muy segura, no te preocupes no es nada- sonrió pero sus ojos aun lucían tristes- probablemente tengo SPM o algo parecido- bromeo y sonrío, le devolví la sonrisa

Sentí una necesidad enorme de abrazarla y besarla

Comencé a acercarme a ella lentamente, ella pareció notarlo pero se quedo quieta, de pronto entre abrió sus labios, se sentía como una invitación, supe que no podría contenerme, tenia que besarla, probarla, abrazarla- estaba a centímetros de su rostro cuando…un llanto llamo mi atención, Tyler se había despertado, bella suspiro, no supe si fue por alivio o frustración, supongo que por alivio, me gire para ir con Tyler pero su brazo me detuvo, no quería que me soltara, quería sentir su contacto.

-Yo voy, no te preocupes, a ti te toco anoche, ahora me toca a mi- sonrío y yo asentí mientras sonreí

La vi marcharse mientras sus caderas se contoneaban de un lado para otro, esta mujer iba a volverme loco, era condenadamente sexy y lo peor es que ella no se daba cuenta, lo que la hacia aun mas sexy, me pase la mano por el cabello por la frustración y note que tenia un pequeño, bueno un gran problema entre mis piernas, solo observar sus largas piernas y su trasero a través de la tele del pequeño short y ya estaba tan excitado, no quería ni pensar como me pondría si alguna vez la veía en traje de baño o ropa interior, Dios como seria si la viera desnuda, detuve mis pensamientos antes de que llegaran demasiado lejos, me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar una ducha fría, no podía dejar que Bella me viera así, en los 22 años de mi vida ninguna mujer me hacia sentir de la misma forma que ella, ninguna me provocaba las mismas reacciones que ella, diablos ni siquiera se acercaba.

Entonces mientras el agua fría corría por mi cuerpo, tome una decisión, Bella seria mía, sin importar que, ella seria mi, tenia que intentarlo, porque me negaba a pasar el resto de mi vida sin ella, simplemente no podría.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero les guste este capitulo, bueno ahora ya saben que Edward también esta enamorado de Bella, no les frustra que todo mundo sepa que dos personas se aman excepto ellas.

Oigan adivinen que =), hoy es mi No cumpleaños, yuju! Jaja así que porque no me dejan sus reviews de regalo de no cumpleaños, entre mas reviews mas pronto actualizo porque me pongo mas feliz y me dan mas ganas de escribir =)

Mas tarde o mañana por la tarde subiré nuevo capitulo de Futuro incierto =) no se lo pierdan

Besos.


	7. Citas y sorpresas

-Bella, espero no te moleste que pregunte esto pero, ¿Por qué llorabas?- me sonrojo y baje la mirada, _oh por nada solo por el hecho de que me enamore de ti solo después de haberte conocido dos días y que lo mas probable es que tu jamás me veas como algo mas que la niñera, si, solo por eso._

-La verdad no estoy muy segura, no te preocupes no es nada, probablemente tengo SPM o algo parecido- bromee y sonreí, y el me sonrío de regreso.

De pronto comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente, no estaba segura de que estaba sucediendo así que me quede quieta, de pronto su rostro se encontraba a centímetros del mío, de pronto, escuche un llanto, Tyler se había despertado, bufe pero sonó como un suspiro, parecía que hace unos segundos Edward iba a besarme, seguramente era imaginación mía, se dio la vuelta para ir con Tyler pero lo detuve, mi mano en su brazo quemaba, no quería separarme de el nunca, _pero eso pasara, pronto el conocerá a alguien se enamoraran y se casaran y si tienes suerte tal vez te conserven como niñera, aunque tal vez eso no sea bueno, tendrías que verlos juntos todos los días,_ se me formo un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos empezaron a nublarse.

-Yo voy, no te preocupes, a ti te toco anoche, ahora me toca a mi- sonreí y el asintió mientras sonreía.

Llegue al cuarto de Tyler y en cuanto cerré la puerta detrás de mi, las lagrimas empezaron a caer, _tengo que contenerme, no puedo llorar cada vez que lo imagine feliz con alguien mas, si continuo así no podré continuar trabajando aquí,_ el solo pensar en no volver a verlos jamás a el y a Ty me rompía el corazón, tenia que aprender a ser fuerte, tal vez el no sintiera nada por mi pero al menos podría seguir viéndolo,_ eso es algo bueno, ¿no?._

Levante a Tyler de la cuna y lo arrulle hasta que dejo de llorar pero aun sollozaba así que lo puse en el porta bebés y bajamos a la cocina a preparar su biberón, lo alimente y a la media hora ya estaba dormido lo lleve a mi cuarto mientras recogía mis cosas para irme, me quite la pijama quedando solo en ropa interior mientras decidía que usar, de pronto tocaron a la puerta, abrí y ahí se encontraba Edward exactamente igual que la primera vez que lo vi, con solo un pantalón sin camisa y el cabello húmedo, note que iba a decir algo cuando se me quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta en una perfecta O, se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada, porque asía eso, entonces me di cuenta, yo estaba en ropa interior, sentí la sangre subir por todo mi cuerpo hasta acumularse en mi rostro corrí por mi bata y me la puse rápidamente. Edward levanto la vista y sonrío.

-Lo lamento- dijo un poco nervioso yo solo negué

-No te disculpes no es tu culpa, yo abrí la puerta sin darme cuenta- me sonrojo y el sonrío.-Bueno creo que te veré en la tarde- me miro confundido y triste, porque estaba triste, ah ya, quizá quería que cuidara a Ty mientras el se vestía.

-¿Ya te vas?, ¿no te quedaras a desayunar?- La expresión de su rostro era tan linda, quería abrazarlo y decirle que solo por el me quedaría toda la vida.

-No puedo lo lamento, tengo que ir a ver a Jake- su rostro se mostraba molesto

-Creí que no tenias novio- dijo molesto y triste

-No tengo- me reí por la conclusión a la que el había llegado, el creía que Jake era mi novio- Jake es mi perro, le deje suficiente comida para dos días pero el usualmente duerme conmigo y lo mas seguro es que ahorita este triste- me pareció que lo escuche gruñir pero no estaba segura, probablemente fue mi imaginación.

-¿En verdad tienes que irte?, ¿no te puedes quedar a desayunar?- su mirada lucia como de cachorro pateado, no pude resistirme

-Esta bien me quedare a desayunar- su mirada se ilumino y sonrío, porque tiene que hacerme esto tan difícil, seria mas fácil si simplemente me ignorara pero no, el tiene que ser tan lindo y amable, casi parece que le agrado.

Terminamos de desayunar y regrese a mi departamento para ver a Jake antes de ir a la escuela, esa semana paso tranquila sin ningún contratiempo, a excepción de que Lauren trataba de hacerme mas imposible la vida pero solo la ignoraba y Alice insistía en que debía decirle a Edward lo que sentía hacia el, pero ¿Cómo podría?, ¿Qué tal si lo único que consigo es perder mi trabajo y no volver a verlo jamás a el y a Tyler?, no podría soportarlo.

-Bella, ¿ya conociste al nuevo chico?- dijo Alice emocionada- Es muy guapo, y tiene un cuerpo para morirse, creo que estará contigo en la próxima clase, talvez deberías intentar hablarle, eh escuchado que todas las chicas andan detrás de el pero que el no les hace caso, que a lo mucho les dice hola y luego se va dejándolas atontadas debido a su gran atractivo- aun no conocía a ese chico y ya me parecía un arrogante, se lo molesto que puede ser que te acosen por ser nuevo pero eso de solo decirles hola e irse, eso es muy grosero.

-No suena muy agradable que digamos- Alice hizo una mueca

-No lo creo, yo creo que en realidad lo hace por el bien de las chicas, porque si se porta mas amable lo mas seguro es que lo tomen de la manera que no es y les de esperanzas cuando en realidad no las tienen- bueno viéndolo desde ese punto tiene razón- creo que ya tendrás oportunidad de conocerlo en la siguiente clase ya que en esa clase el único asiento disponible es contigo.- bufe bajito, espero que en verdad no sea tan malo como parece.

El timbre sonó y agarre mis cosas para ir a la clase

-Nos vemos luego Bella, espero detalles después de la clase ¿eh?- yo solo asentí y me despedí de Alice

Entre al salón que aun estaba casi vacío y el profesor aun no llegaba, me senté en mi asiento pensando en Edward y en como ya quería que terminara el día para poder ir a verlo, de pronto me sobresalte cuando alguien se sentó junto a mi, no me había dado cuenta de que el profesor ya había llegado y estaba comenzando la clase

-Lamento haberte asustado- dijo una voz súper sexy, levante la mirada y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos negros, era un chico muy guapo, de piel cobriza y cabello obscuro y cuerpo de músculos marcados, era muy sexy, _esperen este chico debe ser el chico nuevo del que todos hablan, valla Alice tenia razón, es muy guapo._-Me llamo Jacob, pero todos me llaman Jake- extendí su mano para saludarme y yo estuve a punto de echarme a reír, extendí mi mano, conteniendo la risa.

-Bella, gusto en conocerte- el sonrío mostrando una fila de hermosos dientes blancos

-¿Puedo preguntar que es tan gracioso sobre mi?- dijo divertido, demonios lo noto

-Lo siento no quería burlarme de ti ni nada es solo que- como decir esto sin que suene mal- bueno, mi perro, estemm… se llama Jake- me sonroje y baje la mirada esperando a que se molestara pero en lugar de eso, escuche una carcajada musical, levante la vista para verlo y el estaba rojo de la risa.

-¿Quiere decirnos que es tan gracioso señor Black?- el profesor pregunto molesta

-No es nada profesor, discúlpeme- dijo aun riendo un poco, el profesor siguió con la clase y Jake se giro asía mi

-Así que tu perro se llama Jake, valla eso es gracioso, solo espero que sea un perro de verdad, ¿no es un chihuahua o algo por el estilo verdad? Porque eso si seria muy vergonzoso- negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-Es un pastor alemán-

-Valla, eso si que es un perro, son muy lindos e inteligentes- sonrío y yo también lo hice- Oye eres muy agradable, no eres como el resto de la chicas de aquí, te gustaría salir a ver una película hoy, puedes invitar a algunos amigos y salimos todos juntos-

-Cl…claro- me sonroje y el puso su mano en mi mejilla, espere que la extraña sensación que sentía cuando Edward me tocaba llegara, pero jamás lo hizo

-Te vez linda sonrojada, entonces a donde paso a recogerte-

-Pues depende de la hora, hoy salgo de trabajar a las 7-

-Entonces pasare a recogerte a esa hora, ¿en donde trabajas?, ¿en algún negocio, o alguna oficina?

-Bueno no es un negocio o algo así, es una casa, soy niñera- me sonroje, al recordar a Edward.

-Ok, entonces pasare por ti a las 7, ¿y que tal si les dices a tus amigos que nos vemos afuera del cine?- asentí

El resto de la clase estuvimos platicando, me contó que se había transferido de carrera porque la que estaba estudiando no le había gustado.

La clase termino y Jake insistió en acompañarme a mi siguiente clase y para mi mala suerte Alice ya se encontraba ahí, en cuanto me vio sus ojos se pusieron como platos y su boca estaba abierta, de inmediato supe que esta no seria una buena clase.

-Bella- me llamo Alice, mientras miraba a Jake

-Oh lo siento, Alice el es Jake, Jake ella es Alice- ambos estrecharon sus manos

-Mucho gusto- dijo Jake sonriendo

-Igualmente- sonrío Alice y después se giro asía mi- espera ¿dijiste Jake?, ¿se llama igual que tu perro?-

Alice- la reprendí sorprendida y me sonroje y Jake se río

-Si así es igual que el perro- sonrío mostrando sus hermosos dientes- será mejor que me valla a clases, Alice fue un placer conocerte, Bella nos vemos en la noche- me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo como era obvio me sonroje y el solo se río y se fue. En cuanto voltee a ver a Alice ella me miraba expectante, si en definitiva esta clase seria muy larga.

La escuela por fin había terminado y ya habiéndome librado de Alice contestando sus preguntas y habiéndola invitado al cine en la noche me dispuse a ir a mi empleo, tenia que llegar antes para poder hablar con Edward.

-Hola Bella- Me saludo Edward con una enorme sonrisa y yo sentía que mis rodillas temblaban_ ok Bella, respira hondo y concéntrate y por lo que más quieras no tartamudees_

-Hola Edward, ¿Qué tal tu día hasta ahora?- Valla al fin hice algo bien

-Muy bien ¿y el tuyo?-

-También, oye Edward, quería saber a que hora regresarías hoy, porque tengo planes con unos amigos y pues olvide preguntarte si necesitabas que me quedara hasta mas tarde hoy, si es así no te preocupes puedo cancelar mis planes- le dije con una sonrisa

-No, no tienes porque cancelarlos, en realidad hoy solo iré a recoger unos papeles a la oficina y regresare así que incluso podrás irte antes-

-Ah genial- dije dudosa- la cosa es que Jake quedo de pasar por mi aquí y no tengo su teléfono para avisarle-

-¿Jake?, ¿Tu perro?- no pude evitar reírme de su expresión de confusión

-No, claro que no, Jake es un amigo que conocí hoy, se cambio de carrera y me invito al cine y dijo que invitara a mis amigos para que no me sintiera incomoda- Edward parecía muy molesto, tal vez se enojo porque me reí de el.- ¿Edward estas bien?- el solo asintió pero note que sus manos estaban en puños

La tarde paso muy rápido, -Mientras cuidaba a Tyler, Edward revisaba unos papeles en su oficina, ahí en la casa, cuando dieron las 6:40 Edward me llamo a su oficina, cargue a Tyler quien estaba despierto observando todo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte con cautela.- ¿Esta todo bien?, ¿Necesitas algo?- Edward levanto la vista y de inmediato me perdí en sus hermosos ojos

-No, no necesito nada, solo quería decirte, que esta noche tengas cuidado, tal vez ese chico sea de tu edad pero, acabas de conocerlo, solo eso, prométeme que tendrás cuidado- me quede estupefacta, ¿Edward se preocupaba por mi?, ¿Por qué?, _porque no quiere quedarse sin niñera,_ ah claro seguro es por eso.

-Si Edward, te prometo que tendré cuidado, además no estaré sola con el, Alice estará ahí y otros 5 amigos mas, así que no te preocupes- le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa aunque no parecía muy sincera.

Finalmente dieron las 7, me alegre de tener un cambio de ropa, ahora siempre cargaba uno porque casi siempre iba directo de la escuela a casa de Edward. El timbre sonó y Edward fue a abrir.

-Buenas noches, ¿Se encuentra Bella?- Escuche la voz de Jake, sonaba diferente, pero no identificaba el porque, ¿acaso sonaba molesto?

Llegue a la puerta y vi a Jake y a Edward teniendo una lucha de miradas, se veían tan tontos que casi no pude evitar reír.

-Hola Jake, Edward te molesta si dejo mi carro aquí, iré con Jake y seria mucho problema tener que venir mas tarde por el-

-Claro que no es problema Bella, que tal si mañana paso por ti para llevarte a la escuela y luego en la tarde voy por ti- me sonroje y el sonrío

-No es necesario Edward, no quiero molestar-

-Pero no es ninguna molestia, en verdad, es mas insisto en ello-

-Ok, entonces te veo mañana, hasta luego- Salí de la casa seguida por Jake quien me puso una mano en la cintura y aunque no me molestaba por alguna razón no se sentía correcto.

Me la pase muy bien con mis amigos fue muy divertido sobre todo porque esta ves no asía mal tercio con nadie, especialmente ahora que hace 3 días Jasper y Alice habían comenzado a salir.

Llegue a mi departamento alrededor de las 12:30 metí a Jake del patio y apenas me puse la pijama me recosté en la cama y caí rendida.

Al día siguiente estaba tan cansada que incluso pensé en no ir a la escuela y entonces recordé que Edward pasaría a recogerme, me bañe y arregle rápido, acababa de terminar cuando escuche el timbre.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?- lucia tan resplandeciente que casi me lanzo a sus brazos

-Agotada, pero no me quejo me divertí ayer-

-Que bueno, Estemm Bella- Sonaba tímido y apenado, que extraño- Si no es mucho pedir, necesito que te quedes el fin de semana, mañana muy temprano por la mañana salgo de viaje a una junta muy importante y no puedo llevar a Tyler conmigo, así que quería saber si podrías cuidarlo tu-

-Claro no ahí problema, deja empaco rápido unas cosas y nos vamos-

El día se me hizo muy lento pero valió la pena cuando vi a Edward esperándome fuera de la escuela, aunque odie las miradas que le daban algunas chicas unas incluso se acercaron a hablarle pero el las ignoraba.

-¿Lista para irnos?- asentí

-EDWARD!- no tiene que ser una broma, que es lo que quiere ahora.

-Hola Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Acaso me estabas buscando?- dijo con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola Laura-

-Es Lauren- dijo molesta

Ah si lo lamento, en realidad vine a recoger a Bella- me sonrío y yo le devolví su sonrisa- vámonos me indico y se despidió de Lauren, adiós Laura.

Tan pronto subimos al auto, me solté riendo, eso haya sido grandioso.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, Edward regreso a casa casi a las 10 y subí a su habitación a preparar su maleta, subí a acostar a Tyler, antes de irme a dormir, ya casi llegaba a mi habitación cuando Edward me llamo.

-Bella puedes ver por favor- por alguna razón me puse muy nerviosa.

En cuanto abrí la puerta de la habitación su esencia me lleno de golpe, era como tener a 1000 Edwards en un solo cuarto, apenas había tenido tiempo de entrar cuando unos brazos me sujetaron por la cintura, lo siguiente que supe es que los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos.

Sin darme cuenta reaccione y me aleje de el.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- jadeando por la sorpresa

-Perdóname no se que me sucedió, supongo que...- no termino su frase

Se quedo callado un momento y de pronto…sin darme cuenta tenía mi rostro en sus manos y estaba besándome de nuevo.

* * *

Hola a todos =)

Jaja si lo se soy mala jaja pero si quieren que suba pronto el otro talvez me puedan comprar con unos reviews =),

¿Que les pareció este capitulo?, espero les haya gustado

Les advierto que en el próximo capitulo abra lemmon, o tal vez no, no lo se =)

Besos y no olviden dejarme sus reviews con solo 2 minutos de su tiempo pueden hacerme feliz =)


	8. Declaraciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de los que son de mi imaginación al igual que la historia

Gracias a todos los que se toman un momento de su tiempo para dejarme sus reviews y a los que nada mas leen gracias también, espero y se puedan tomar dos minutitos de su tiempo para dejarme su opinión.

Y sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos mas abajo :)

* * *

En cuanto abrí la puerta de la habitación su esencia me lleno de golpe, era como tener a 1000 Edwards en un solo cuarto, apenas había tenido tiempo de entrar cuando unos brazos me sujetaron por la cintura, lo siguiente que supe es que los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos.

Sin darme cuenta reaccione y me aleje de el.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- jadeando por la sorpresa

-Perdóname no se que me sucedió, supongo que...- no termino su frase

Se quedo callado un momento y de pronto…sin darme cuenta tenía mi rostro en sus manos y estaba besándome de nuevo.

Esta vez fue el beso fue mas salvaje y apasionado que el anterior y supe que ya no habría vuelta atrás, yo no podría resistirme, lo deseaba tanto, mi cuerpo me pedía que fuera suya y sobre todo, lo amaba.

Continuo besándome, con tanta pasión, que incluso llegue a pensar que sentía algo por mí, pero deseche el pensamiento de inmediato, no quería darme falsas esperanzas.

Cuando el aire se volvió necesario, nos separamos, pero el me sostuvo por la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir su abultada erección, me mordí el labio y lo mire a los ojos, sus ojos llameaban de pasión y lujuria, alce las manos y rodee con ellas su cuello, el me estrecho mas contra su cuerpo y sentí como me empezaba a humedecer.

La boca de él descendió sobre la mía con una fiereza que no había esperado. Su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y acepte gustosa su exploración. Nuestras lenguas se unieron en un baile apasionado que era un preludio de lo que estaba por llegar. Me quede sin aliento y la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de deseo y deje escapar un gemido sordo cuando las manos de Edward cubrieron mis senos. Me acaricio, raspando mis pezones con el encaje de mi pijama, creando una deliciosa fricción que casi me volvió loca. Cada roce era puro fuego que me hacia desear el siguiente. Cada caricia extremaba la tensión que sentía en mi interior como si estuviera en un acantilado a punto de saltar.

Edward dejo mi boca para lamer y besar mi cuello y ladee la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso. Su boca era una maravilla. Sentir sus manos en mis senos, una deliciosa tortura.

Después, él llevo las manos a los extremos de mi blusa y la deslizó hacia arriba. Me estremecí al sentir la caricia fresca de las yemas de sus dedos en la piel, y más aun cuando se des-hizo del resto de mi ropa, me alzo y me puso sobre la cama.

Me sonroje al sentirme completamente expuesta ante el, de una manera en la que jamás había estado, me sonrío calidamente y acaricio mi mejilla, dándome de pronto una seguridad que jamás había sentido.

El centro de mi placer, ardiente y dolorido, me llevaba a retorcerme sobre las suaves sabanas, buscando el alivio que mi cuerpo reclamaba. Observe a Edward desvestirse. Se me seco la boca cuando vi su impresionante erección. Me obligue a relajarme, a soltar las piernas y a borrar la preocupación de mi mente. Lo conocía desde hace tiempo y confiaba en el, sabía que no me haría daño.

Entonces lo sentí sobre mí y mi cerebro dejó de pensar. Solo tenía fuerza para concentrarme en las sensaciones que me surcaban en oleadas. Las manos, la boca y el cuerpo de Edward me dedicaban toda su atención, haciendo que cada poro de mi piel se sintiera vivo.

Cuando cerró la boca sobre un pezón, casi salte de la cama. Sus labios, lengua y dientes me torturaron hasta que, gimiendo, intente acercarme más a él. Deslice las manos por su musculosa espalda, arañándolo con suavidad. Edward emitió un gruñido sensual y alce mis caderas hacia él. Levante una pierna y acaricie la de él con la planta del pie, desesperada por incrementar el contacto. Por sentirlo entero.

-Hueles de maravilla –susurró él, trasladando su boca al otro pezón.

Mi cuerpo ardía. Cuando él se movió y sentí el tenso y duro miembro rozar mi sexo, gemí y me arquee.

-Edward…

-Lo sé –susurro él, alzando la cabeza.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y vi el brillo salvaje de sus ojos. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y atraje su cabeza. Quería besarlo, sentir el vínculo de pasión y deseo crecer entre nosotros. Percibir el peso de su cuerpo y el latido de su corazón sobre mí. El beso fue abrasador. Me entregué por entero, poniendo mi corazón, lo supiera él o no. Vertí los sentimientos que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo en ese instante de unión.

No estaba muy segura que pasaría después, pero de una cosa estaba segura, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía, solo deseaba que el me amara al menos la mitad de lo que yo lo amaba y entonces como si el cielo me hubiera escuchado lo escuche susurrar.

-Te amo Bella- en ese instante me sentí totalmente feliz y completa, y aunque no estaba segura de cuanto duraría mi felicidad, la disfrutaría mientras pudiera, aunque después me quedara solo el amargo recuerdo del momento mas feliz de mi vida.

Al notar que se movía y se situaba entre mis piernas, lo bese con más intensidad. Deseaba su boca en la mía cuando me penetrara.

Se posiciono en mi entrada rozándome ligeramente y haciéndome gemir, comenzó a entrar lentamente en mi, centímetro a centímetro, y al llegar a la barrera natural de mi cuerpo, me miro a los ojos con una ternura y amor que creí imposible.

-Te amo- dijo al tiempo que se introducía por completo en mi, no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor que Edward ahogo con sus labios, clave mis uñas en su espalda y cuando finalmente estuvo dentro, se quedo quieto, esperando a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

Edward alzó la cabeza y me vio fijo a los ojos, gemí y aplaste la cabeza contra las almohadas. Moví las caderas, haciéndole saber que estaba lista.

Suspiró y me sonrió. Gemí cuando el movió las caderas y entró aun mas. Después se retiro un poco, puso las manos bajo mi trasero y alzó mis caderas para atraerme hacia él de nuevo.

Puso el pulgar en el botón duro y ardiente de mi sexo y alce la espalda del colchón. Mis manos buscaron algo a lo que agarrarse y curve los dedos sobre las sedosas sabanas. Sentí que mi mundo empezaba a girar vertiginosamente, mientras él se retiraba para volver a penetrarme. Sus dedos continuaron frotando y acariciando el punto más sensible de mi cuerpo, hasta que me retorcí bajo sus manos, moviendo las caderas e, inconscientemente, atrayéndolo hacia lo más profundo de mi interior.

_Es Demasiado._

_No puedo manejar tantas sensaciones…_

_Tanto placer._

_Debe de haber un punto de saturación en el que mi cuerpo y mi mente se disuelvan, convirtiéndose en un charco._

Entonces él me demostró que podía ir más lejos. Puso las manos en mi cintura, me alzó de la cama y me coloco sobre su regazo, penetrándome por completo. Lo mire a los ojos mientras se movía con ritmo suave, balanceándome sobre él. El viento entro en la habitación, y el olor del fresco de la noche se fundió con el de nuestros cuerpos cálidos y el de nuestros sexos. Piel contra piel, nuestros jadeos se convirtieron en una sinfonía de deseo.

Subiendo y bajando sobre Edward, descubrí una magia que no había esperado. Mi cuerpo se estremecía y se tensaba, buscando la liberación, el estallido. Mi corazón se hinchaba con la excitación de, por fin, ser parte de Edward.

Me perdí en las profundidades oscuras de sus ojos, viendo la pasión que llameaba en ellos y que sabía yo había provocado. La tensión creció y creció. Sentí una convulsión y, cuando volví a descender sobre él, llego el primer estallido.

-¡Edward! –me aferre a sus hombros, intentando mantener el equilibrio en un mundo de repente caótico.

-Déjate ir –ordenó él con voz ronca-. Déjate ir…

No pude evitarlo. Ni siquiera lo intente. Me rendí a las increíbles sensaciones que surcaban mi cuerpo en oleadas de temblores y escalofríos.

Cuando creí que no podría seguir ni un momento más, Edward deslizó la mano hacia el punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se unían. Volvió a frotar el tierno botón que parecía formado por multitud de terminaciones nerviosas y eléctricas. Instintivamente, clave las caderas contra él.

-…Edward… -susurré con placer.

-Otra vez –susurro, llevándome a lo más alto de nuevo. Mi mente estalló en mil pedazos y, cuando me sentí caer en el vacío, el gruñido ronco de Edward me indicó que me acompañaba en esa interminable caída libre…

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero al despertar no estaba muy segura de que había ocurrido ni siquiera estaba muy segura de donde me encontraba exactamente, lo único que sabia es que me sentía tan bien, era como si hubiera ido al cielo y hubiera dormido en las nubes, simplemente no me sentía como yo, si no mucho mejor, mil veces mejor, de pronto todo vino a mi mente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, las caricias, los gemidos, nuestros cuerpos rozándose y complementándose uno a otro de una manera tan perfecta que parecía imposible, para mi había sido maravilloso, ¿Pero…y para el?, ¿Qué había significado todo esto?, mis ojos se nublaron y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, no quería aceptar la cruel realidad de esto, yo lo amaba mas que nada, y a pesar de que el había dicho lo mismo anoche, estaba segura que lo había hecho solo por el momento, probablemente solo para conseguir lo que quería, y lo había logrado, sentí mi corazón estrecharse por el dolor, me gire y lo vi ahí dormido, con una expresión de perfecta paz y una sonrisa en su rostro, era tan bello, y tan prohibido, comencé a sollozar.

Después de esto, tal vez no lo volvería a ver, que tal si me pedía que me fuera, al fin y al cabo ya no me necesitaba, ¿o seria tan cruel como para pedirme que continuara cuidando a Tyler, sabiendo que no podría negarme?, me senté en la orilla de la cama cubriéndome con la sabana mientras trataba de ahogar mis sollozos, de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Cariño que sucede?, ¿Por qué lloras?- negué con la cabeza aun sollozando- Bella, por favor dime que tienes, mírame- su voz sonaba preocupada y triste, talvez temía no haberme satisfacido, me gire para verlo y mi expresión debió haber sido devastadora ya que dejo de respirar y después me abrazo, por unos minutos no dijimos nada y no nos movimos, el único sonido era el de mis sollozos.

-Lamento haber hecho esto, debí haberme detenido, pero no pude controlarme, en verdad creí que tu querías- su voz sonaba muy triste, porque se estaba disculpando, acaso el pensaba que yo lloraba por lo que había pasado.

-No estoy llorando por eso- dije con voz cortada- estoy llorando porque para mi esto significo mucho, significo todo, pero para ti, estoy segura que solo fui una mas en tu cama.

-Bella que estas diciendo- su voz sonaba molesta, baje mi mirada y levanto mi rostro con su mano para que lo viera – escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a pensar eso, como puedes pensar que lo de anoche no significo nada para mi, claro que fue importante para mi, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, poder haber hecho el amor con la persona que amo, con la única persona que eh amado, no lo entiendes, yo te amo, desde el primer día en que te conocí, cada pensamiento que tengo me lleva a ti,- lo mire sorprendida, acaso el acababa de decir que me… no eso no es posible, ese tipo de cosas solo pasan en los cuentos de hadas y novelas cursis, el típico cuento donde le príncipe se enamora de la plebeya o en este caso un ángel que se enamora de una plebeya, era imposible, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Bella, por favor háblame, dime algo-

-Esto no puede ser verdad, ¿Estas diciendo que me amas? Esas cosas no pasan en la vida real, El hombre del cual me enamore en el primer momento que lo vi, me esta confesando su amor- solté una risa sarcástica- eso es imposible.

-Pero no lo ves, talvez este si sea un cuento de hadas, ¿espera que?, ¿Estas diciendo que estas enamorada de mi?- sonrío lleno de dicha y me sonroje.- ¿Es verdad eso?, ¿Me amas?-

-Claro que te amo, desde el momento en que abriste la puerta me enamore de ti-

-¿Y porque no dijiste nada?-

-Porque es imposible que tu sientas algo por alguien tan común como yo, tu eres perfecto, mereces algo mucho mejor que yo, a alguien perfecto-

-Pero tú eres perfecta, tú jamás serás común, jamás había conocido a alguien como tu, ah alguien con tu belleza y con tu carisma, tú eres perfecta por dentro y por fuera-

Se acerco más a mí y me abrazo

-Te amo Bella Swan, jamás lo olvides- me sonroje pero por suerte el no podía verme

-Yo también te amo Edward Cullen- me miro a los ojos y sentía que me volvía a perder en ellos, y me beso tiernamente, esta vez no había pasión ni lujuria, solo simple y puro amor.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Espero les guste este capitulo, estoy algo nerviosa es mi primer lemmon =S, no es muy largo este capitulo pero me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, espero les guste, no se olviden pasar por los reviews y déjame su opinión acerca de lo que les pareció este capitulo =) nos vemos pronto.

Ah por cierto, en mi perfil esta la portada de mi otro fic: Futuro Incierto y muy pronto pondré la de este.

Besos


	9. Familia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de los que son de mi imaginación al igual que la historia**

Gracias a todos los que se toman un momento de su tiempo para dejarme sus reviews y a los que nada mas leen muchas gracias también. Y sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos mas abajo :)

_

* * *

_

-Te amo Bella Swan, jamás lo olvides- me sonroje pero por suerte el no podía verme

_-Yo también te amo Edward Cullen- me miro a los ojos y sentía que me volvía a perder en ellos, y me beso tiernamente, esta vez no había pasión ni lujuria, solo simple y puro amor._

Repentinamente el beso se volvió mas intenso y apasionado, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda, bajo por mis hombros y siguió bajando hasta mi cintura y antes de llegar a mi trasero se detuvo y volvió a subir, bufe de frustración mientras seguía besándome y el se río, sus manos volvieron a bajar y esta vez no se detuvieron en mi cintura, al sentirlo apretar mi trasero y pegarme a su cuerpo para sentir su erección rozar con mi sexo no pude evitar gemir, estaba a punto de tumbarlo en la cama cuando Tyler comenzó a llorar, nos detuvimos en seco, nos miramos con frustración en nuestros rostros, me separe de el para ir a ver a Ty cuando las manos de Edward me detuvieron por la cintura

Me gire para verlo y su ojos eran de cachorro abandonado, me dio tanta ternura, estuve a punto de ir a abrazarlo y consolarlo

-Edward tengo que ir a ver a Tyler, debe estar hambriento

-Pero yo también estoy hambriento…de ti- dijo con voz seductora y me sonroje

-No tardare mucho, además los bebés tienen prioridad, hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño, se veía tan lindo, me acerque y le di un rápido beso pero el me atrajo asía el y profundizo el beso-Edward…enserio…tengo…que…ir- le dije mientras aun me besaba, finalmente me soltó, pero aun renegaba, parecía un niño pequeño, no pude evitar reírme, tome la bata de Edward que estaba en una percha.

-Sabes debería ser ilegal que usaras ropa, te ves tan sexy desnuda- me sonroje por completo y el solo río- aunque pensándolo bien, mejor no porque después tendría que soportar las lujuriosas miradas de otros hombres asía a ti y tendría que matarlos y si estoy en prisión por homicidio no podría estar contigo- me reí por lo que dijo y el continuo como si no hubiera dicho nada- ya se tal vez solo deberías estar siempre desnuda mientras estemos tu y yo-

-Edward no voy a andar desnuda por la casa todo el tiempo- le dije sonrojándome

-¿Por qué no?, si te ves tan sexy- dijo con voz ronca y sensual- me sonroje aun mas y Salí de la habitación, y me dirigí a la de Ty, en cuanto me asome a su cuna dejo de llorar y sonrío, sentí que mis ojos se nublaban, ese pequeño tenia mi corazón, al menos la mitad que no tenia Edward, sus hermosos ojos azules me miraron curiosos, lo levante de la cuna y comenzó a reír, jamás había escuchado sonido mas angelical, claro a excepción de la risa de Edward, lo arrulle un poco y de inmediato se quedo dormido, no quise despertarlo para darle de comer, ya le daría cuando se despertara, lo acosté en la cuna, se veía tan lleno de paz y felicidad, no pude evitar sentirme atraída por esa paz, me quede un rato solo observándolo, era igual que ver a Edward dormir, en verdad se parecían mucho.

De pronto sentí unas manos en mi cintura y me sobresalte, dejando escapar un suave gritito, Edward se río por lo bajo y me asome a ver si no había despertado a Tyler, pero seguía igual que antes, tan calmado.

Edward beso mi mejilla y después comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a mi cuello, incline mi cabeza para darle mas acceso y comenzó a bajar por mis hombros, abrió un poco la bata para ver el borde de mis senos, los acaricio ligeramente con un dedo lo que hizo que me estremeciera, continuo besando mis hombros y de pronto me mordió suavemente haciéndome gemir, me gire para ver su rostro y en cuanto me gire el comenzó a besarme, lamió mi labio inferior y después lo mordió suavemente, entonces sentí su lengua abriéndose paso entre mis labios, lo deje entrar, me tomo por la cintura y me apretó contra su duro cuerpo, la sensación de mis senos apretados contra su duro pecho era indescriptible, me estrecho aun mas, haciéndome sentir de nuevo su abultada y dura erección, sin darme cuenta lleve mi mano hasta ella y Edward se sobresalto por el contacto.

-Bella, ves las reacciones que causas en mi, solo nos estamos besando y ya estoy condenadamente duro, nadie causa ese efecto en mi- me sonroje y el gruño sensualmente, atrayendo mi boca a la de el de nuevo, esta vez decidí que su pantalón me estorbaba y metí mi mano por encima de este, me sorprendí al notar que no traía ropa interior, volvió a gruñir sensualmente, sus manos se fueron al listón que mantenía la bata cerrada, jalo los listones haciendo que la bata se abriera y dejando entrar una brisa fresca que hizo que mis pezones se endurecieran, Edward tomo un seno en su mano y comenzó a masajearlo mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba mi pezón-

-Edward, de…debemos…detenernos- dije jadeando y completamente excitada, el gruño cuando me separe

-¿Por qué debemos detenernos?- pregunto con sus ojos ardiendo de deseo

-Porque estamos en el cuarto de Tyler, esto es muy inapropiado- dije sonrojándome

De pronto el me miro y una sonrisa burlona adorno sus labios y sin darme cuenta me cargo como si fuera una novia y me llevo hasta su habitación.

-Ahora si no tienes pretextos, te are mía nuevamente- dijo sensualmente, me mordí el labio sonrojada y el gruño, comenzó a besarme con tanta pasión y deseo, entonces lo recordé.

-Ed…Edward…Edward- dije mientras el aun me besaba, se separo un poco y me miro confundido

-¿Que sucede amor?- me sonroje al escuchar como me llamaba, adoraba escucharlo de sus labios

-No tenias que salir de viaje hoy en la madrugada- su rostro se tenso

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado por completo- se separo de mi totalmente y de inmediato extrañe su contacto, cerré la bata con mis manos mientras el se acerco a una mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama y reviso los mensajes en la contestadora

-Edward, soy Félix, espero puedas escuchar este mensaje a tiempo, la junta se pospuso hasta nuevo aviso, al parecer el Sr. Voulturi tubo un compromiso imposible de cancelar, tengo que irme, estaremos en contacto- la contestadora emitió un sonido indicando que era el fin del mensaje.

Edward se acerco a mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, me tomo por la cintura y me giro mientras me alzaba y después me planto un beso rápido.

-Enserio te amo tanto, además de hacerme el hombre mas feliz en el mundo, evitaste que pasara horas de sufrimiento alejado de ti- me volvió a besar-entonces, ¿donde nos quedamos?- dijo pensativo- a si ya recuerdo- me abrió la bata y mientras me besaba me apretó contra su cuerpo haciéndome gemir y como si el destino quisiera fastidiarnos, el timbre de la puerta sonó, Edward gruño molesto pero no dejo de besarme, el timbre volvió a sonar, y me separe un poco de el.

-¿No iras a abrir?- pregunte también algo molesta por la interrupción

-No, seguro es algún vendedor, pronto se ira- me volvió a besar y me tomo por el trasero apretándome contra su erección haciéndome gemir, el timbre volvió a sonar

-Edward- dijo una voz de mujer, Edward se separo de mi y bufo mientras buscaba su pantalón.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte

-Mi madre- me tense, su madre estaba aquí, no podía dejar que me viera así, me sonroje al recordar que estaba desnuda solo con una bata cubriendo la parte de atrás de mi cuerpo, me la cerré de inmediato.

-¿Debería irme?, ¿O quieres que espere en mi habitación hasta que se valla?-

-No, quiero que la conozcas, jamás te pediría que te escondieras, no me avergüenzo de ti, todo lo contrario, me siento muy orgulloso de estar con un ángel como tu- me dio un tierno en la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara, el sonrío y me miro a los ojos tiernamente- iré a abrir mientras te cambias, a menos que quieras conocer a mi madre así- me dijo sonriendo a lo que yo negué, salí casi corriendo de la habitación para ir a la mía a cambiarme.

Llegue a mi habitación y de pronto me sentí muy nerviosa, que me pondría para conocerla, ¿Qué tal si no le agrado?, ¿Qué tal si me odia o piensa que soy algún tipo de cazafortunas?

Finalmente encontré que ponerme, corrí al baño a cepillarme los dientes y a arreglar un poco mi cabello. Cuando estuve lista me quede quieta frente al espejo, sentía como me faltaba el aire, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila Bella, si no le agradas no es como si Edward fuera a dejarte, ¿verdad?- trague en seco, después respire profundamente antes de ir por Tyler a su habitación, estaba dormido pero en cuanto me asome a la cuna, abrió sus hermosos ojos me sonrío y después levanto sus bracitos indicándome que quería que lo levantara, así lo hice y en cuanto estuvo en mis brazos me sentí mas tranquila, baje las escaleras y antes de ir a la sala con Edward fui a la cocina a prepararle el biberón a Ty.

Casi llegaba a la sala cuando escuche a Edward y a su madre hablar.

-Mamá quiero que conozcas a alguien-

-¿Y de quien se trata hijo?- pregunto su madre, su voz se escuchaba amorosa, me pareció algo familiar, supongo que me recordó a mi madre.

-De la mujer más maravillosa del mundo- sonreí ante ese comentario y como era costumbre me sonroje

-Vaya hijo, parece que esta chica significa mucho para ti-

-Así es, ella es todo para mi, la amo- sonreí y sentí como una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla, la limpie antes de que llegara al borde de mi rostro

-Bueno eso no me lo esperaba, porque no me dijiste nada el mes pasado que nos vimos-

-Porque aun no la conocía, si no la hubiera llevado conmigo, vas a adorarla es simplemente perfecta-

-¿Y donde esta esa mujer tan maravillosa de la que hablas?- dijo tiernamente su madre

-Esta en la cocina preparando el biberón de Tyler-

-¿Y hace cuanto que la conoces hijo?-

-Hace una semana talvez un poco más-

-¿Una semana?-pregunto confundida- no crees que es muy pronto para amar a alguien, tal vez simplemente te sientes muy atraído a ella, pero amarla, me parece muy pronto- me moleste un poco por su comentario, yo tenia el mismo tiempo de conocerlo y ya lo amaba, aunque tal vez tenia razón, era fácil enamorarse de el, como no hacerlo es un ángel caído del cielo, pero yo, pues no soy mas que una chica común, ese pensamiento me puso algo triste.

-Eso no tiene importancia, la amo desde el primer momento en que la vi, ella es la mujer ideal para mi, daría mi vida por ella-

-Bueno hijo, parece que en verdad la amas, y cualquier mujer que sea capaz de ganarse tu corazón significa que es en verdad una mujer extraordinaria- volví a sonreír y decidí que ya era tiempo de ir a conocerla, respire profundo nuevamente y estreche a Tyler contra mi para calmarme, lo mire y en su carita estaba una hermosa sonrisa mientras me miraba dulcemente, le di un rápido beso en la frente y entre a la sala.

-Mamá quiero que conozcas a…-

-¿Bella?-

-¿Tía Esme?-

* * *

Hola a todos

Por favor no me maten jaja, se que esta cortito el capitulo, el próximo será mas largo =), espero les guste este capitulo.

¿Qué piensan sobre eso de que Bella le dijo tía a Esme? Jaja me gustaría escuchar sus teorías.

Gracias a supattinsondecullen por su comentario en el capitulo pasado.

Nos vemos pronto

Besos.


	10. Desayuno sorpresa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de los que son de mi imaginación al igual que la historia**

Gracias a sire, supattinsondecullen, ADICULLEN y a sabi07 por sus comentarios, que me alientan a continuar escribiendo y gracias a todos los que se toman un momento de su tiempo para leer mi historia. Y sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos mas abajo :)

_

* * *

_

-Mamá quiero que conozcas a…-

_-¿Bella?-_

_-¿Tía Esme?-_

-Esperen, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo, como que tía Esme?- Edward estaba muysorprendido, pobresito, se veía incluso asustado- No me digas que tu eres…- me miro espantado y yo negué y me reí

-No tontito, no somos primos- suspiro aliviado

-¿Entonces por que la llamaste tía Esme?- en realidad estaba muy confundido, se veía adorable.

-Porque así la eh llamado siempre, la conozco desde que tengo memoria, veras ella y mi mamá son amigas desde la primaria, siempre fueron inseparables, hasta que mi tía Esme se caso y se tuvieron que mudar debido al empleo de su esposo y yo solo la eh visto un par de veces al año desde entonces- Edward aun lucia un poco confundido, pero no tanto como antes.

-Haber espera un momento- se veía un poco molesto, miro a su madre con los ojos algo entrecerrados- ¿Tu la conoces desde que nació?- Esme asintió- Ósea que desperdicie 24 años de mi vida sin conocerla- se veía frustrado, pero era algo divertido verlo así.

-Cariño relájate, la razón por la que no la conocías, es porque siempre viajaba sola, se suponía que era un viaje de placer para relajarme un poco y contigo y con Elizabeth haciendo travesuras todo el tiempo no creo que me hubiera relajado mucho, aunque a decir verdad si te lleve una vez, tenias 4 años y te lleve a que conocieras a Bella, fue muy encantador- Esme sonrío maternalmente- En cuanto la viste rogaste por que te dejaran cargarla y cuando por fin te dejamos estabas maravillado, y recuerdo que la miraste fijamente y dijiste que tu y ella se casarían y que siempre estarían juntos y después la besaste en la mejilla- ella sonrío, Edward irradiaba felicidad y sorpresa por todos los poros de su cuerpo y yo claro que mas podía hacer, me sonroje completamente.

-Ves cariño, tu y yo estamos destinados, siempre estaremos juntos sin importar que, aunque debo decir que me hubiera gustado poder conocerte antes- dijo haciendo un puchero y yo me reí sonrojándome, mientras el me abrazaba y besaba mi mejilla.

-Hijo debo admitir que no podría pensar en una mejor mujer para ti que Bella, cualquiera que eligieras nunca seria lo suficientemente buena para ti, pero con ella, bueno ahora me pregunto si eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella- dijo riendo y Edward río también.

-Lo se mamá, yo me pregunto lo mismo desde que la conocí, algo debo de haber hecho bien para que me dejen estar junto a este ángel- me volví a sonrojar completamente y Edward volvió a besar mi mejilla y Esme tomo mi mano.

Nos quedamos en un como silencio cuando mi estomago interrumpió, me volví a sonrojar y Esme y Edward se rieron.

-Lo siento amor, olvide que aun no desayunamos, ¿Mamá te gustaría quedarte a desayunar?-

-No hijo, muchas gracias pero ya desayune, en realidad ya tengo que irme, tu padre me llevara a comer y aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer- sonrio mientras se levantaba del sillon, se acerco a mi y cargo a Tyler, se despidio de el y lo beso en la mejilla cariñosamente y despues me lo entrego, Ty se rio cuando lo cargue-Parece que te quiere mucho- sonrio Esme pero se veia algo afligida- Es como si te considerara su madre- dijo aun sonriendo pero note como una lagrima se escapaba de su ojo.

-Oh yo tambien lo quiero mucho, en realidad lo amo, es como si fuera mi hijo- me sobresalte al darme cuenta de lo que habia dicho- lo lamento no queria insinuar que quiera remplazar a su madre ni nada por el estilo- dije muy nerviosa y totalmente sonrojada, Esme sonrio y nego.

-No te preocupes querida, tu no dijiste nada malo, claro que extraño a mi hija y mucho, pero no quiero que mi hermoso niño sufra por no tener una madre y no podria pensar en una madre mejor para el que tu- me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de susto.

-Perdon, no queria asustarte de esa forma, aun eres muy joven como para pensar en ser madre y sobre todo de un niño que no es tuyo- se vei muy apenada

-No para nada, no ahí cosa que me haga mas feliz que poder formar parte de la vida de este pequeño angel- bese a Tyler en la mejilla y el rio.

-Hey y que ahí de mi-dijo Edward con falsa indignación y haciendo un puchero.

-Amor claro que tu tambien eres muy importante en mi vida, no me digas que tienes celos de un bebe tontito- Edward me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas y se acerco a mi.

-No, no estoy celoso, pero yo tambien quiero un beso- me dijo seductoramente-

-Ok, chicos, calmense un poco, esta bien que apruebo su relacion pero eso no significa que quiera estarlos viendo- dijo Esme con cariño pero con un toque de reproche, Edward se alejo un poco de mi riendo y yo me sonroje.-Bueno chicos tengo que irme, los vere luego, tenemos que juntarnos a cenar, los llamare para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿Si?-

-Claro mamá, nos encantara ir, ¿verdad cielo?- me sonroje y baje la mirada, no se si estoy lista para conocer a toda la familia de Edward, al menos no como su novia oficial.

-Cl..claro, sera genial.-

-Entonces yo los llamara, bueno ahora si tengo que irme, nos vemos luego- se despidio de los 3 y se fue, Edward y yo subimos a acostar a Ty quien se habia quedado dormido.

-¿Entonces que quieres desayunar, waffles, hotcakes, huevo?, ¿Qué se te antoja?- le pregunte a Edward quien me miro de forma extraña, creo que vi fuego en sus ojos.

-Creo que tengo antojo de otra cosa- me tomo por la cintura y me estrecho contra el mientras me besaba, me sobresalte y solte un leve gemido en su boca cuando senti su ereccion completamente dura.

-Valla, parece que alguien esta mas que listo- bromee, el solto un sensual gruñido

-Solo tu haces que me ponga tan duro en tan poco tiempo- me sonroje ante el comentario y el me beso con mas pasion, me tomo entre sus brazos cargandome como una novia y me llevo a su habitación.

En cuanto entramos, me puso en el suelo pero sin despegar sus labios de mi, entrelace mis dedos en su cabello y lo jale mas hacia mi, el gruño y aumento la pasion en el beso, era como si necesitara besarme tanto como necesitaba el aire, jamas habia sentido tanta pasion, claro jamas habia besado a alguien a parte de Edward y no creo que alguna vez valla a hacerlo.

Edward me estrecho mas contra su cuerpo haciendo gemir contra su boca, me tomo por las piernas y me alzo para quedar sobre su cadera, lo rodee con mis piernas sin dejar de besarlo, cuando el aire se volvio necesario, Edward comenzo a besar mi cuello, me incline hacia atrás para darle mas acceso, sus manos recorrian mi espalda y se denian antes de llegar a mi trasero, de pronto se detuvo, me coloco en el suelo, sus manos recorrieron de nuevo mi espalda, delineando cada curva de mi torso con sus manos, al llegar a mi cadera, tomo mi blusa de los extremos y la subio hasta quitarmela completamente, acaricio el contorno de mis senos haciendome estremecer y poniendo mis pezones completamente duros, llevo sus manos a mi pantalón y lo desabrocho, comenzo a bajarlo lentamente, acariciando mi piel mientras lo bajaba, al terminar de quitarmelo, sus manos acunaron mi rostro, sus ojos irradiaban amor y pasion, me beso tiernamente, despues sus manos desabrocharon mi sosten, me sonroje y el me beso de nuevo, acaricio mis senos con sus manos, despues se llevo a su boca un pezon haciendome gemir, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro, de pronto su mano dejo mi pezon y ambas manos de el se dirigieron a mis bragas, sus manos comenzaron a bajarlas, cuando estube completamente desnuda, Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me recosto en la cama, despues se levanto y me observo con detenimiento mientras yo me encontraba acostada en la cama completamente desnuda, senti como el rubor comenzaba a crecer hasta estenderse hasta mi pecho, el se acerco y se recosto sobre mi sin poner todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo, me estremeci al contacto me beso tiernamente cuando su mano se dirigio a mi entrepierna acariciandome suavemente lo que hizo que me sobresaltara y gimiera, Edward solto un gruñido sensual en mi boca.

Edward separo sus labios de los mios y con su nariz comenzo a rozar la mia, bajando lentamente por mi cuello, despues mis senos, bajando por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi vientre, cuando llego a mi monte se detuvo e inalo fuertemente haciendome sonrojar completamente, de pronto su lengua comenzo a recorrer mi sexo,, gemi audiblemente, sentia como cientos de pequeñas descargas me recorrian el cuerpo, su lengua se dedico a explorar mis plieges, su lengua se movia como si danzara, sin darme cuenta sus labios aprisionaron el boton donde todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo parecian unirse el lo apreto ligeramente haciendome gemir como nunca pense hacerlo, casi podia sentir a Edward sonriendo contra mi cuerpo, de pronto Edward introdujo un dedo en mi interior haciendome soltar una especie de grito/gemido, comenzo a moverlo lentamente y poco a poco aumento la velocidad, despues introdujo otro dedo mas haciendo que la sensación se multiplicara sentia que mi cuerpo estallaria en una combustión espontanea, las embestidas se volvieron mas rapidas mientras edward jugueteaba con su lengua en mi clítoris, de pronto todas las sensaciones crecieron, y se acumularon en el centro de mi placer, estallando en pequeñas contracciones.

-Edward- jadee mientras sentia mi orgasmo llegar

-Dilo de nuevo, adoro escuchar mi nombre en tus labios cuando logras llegar- su voz sonaba ronca y llena de exitacion.

-Edward- gemi, mientras las contracciones comenzaban a disminuir

Finalmente las contracciones pararon por completo, dejando exhausta y jadeando.

-Aun no hemos terminado- gruño sensualmente Edward, acercando su rostro a mi, besandome, mientras se introducia en mi interior, las embestidas comenzaron lentas y ritmicas y con cada embestida aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza haciendome gemir cada ves mas fuerte.

Me gire sobre el, comence a mover mis caderas en circulos mientras decendia y asendia sobre su miembro, Edward gruño y puso sus manos en mi cadera haciendome aumentar el ritmo de mis cabalgadas, sentia como estaba a punto de llegar de nuevo, pero esta vez queria que el llegara conmigo.

-Ed…Edward, quiero que llegues conmigo- le dije seductoramente pero algo timida

Aumente el ritmo con que me penetraba, mientras gema, senti como estaba apunto de llegar.

-Edward-

-Bella- gemimos ambos, en ese momento supe que el estaba llegando al igual que yo.

Senti mis paredes estrecharse a su alrededor, el solto un sexy gemido mientras sentia como me llenaba completamente, mientras continuaba penetrandome haciendo que mi orgasmo se prolongara.

Me recoste en su pecho completamente exhausta con el aun en mi interior, por primera vez en la vida me sentia completa, en ese momento eramos una sola persona, conectados de forma fisica y mental.

-Te amo- susurro Edward en mi oido y despues me beso.

-Yo tambien te amo- me acurruque en su pecho y mis ojos no pudieron mantenerse mas tiempo abiertos, me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar Edward no estaba a mi lado, me levante algo ansiosa, mire el despertador no pasaban de las 11, me puse la bata y salí de la habitación, escuche ruido y me dirigí a la cocina, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi.

* * *

Hola a todos

Lo lamento mucho, no era mi intecion tardarme tanto en actualizar pero me surgieron un millon de cosas, bueno el caso es que lo lamento mucho en serio, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo =) espero les guste, ¿Qué piensan que es lo que vio Bella?

Oigan que les parecio eclipse, ahh yo la ame, se convirtió en mi pelicula favorita de la saga hasta ahora jaja Dios Jacob se veia super sexy y ni hablar de Edward, Bella si que es una suertuda ^^

Nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo

Besos


	11. Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de los que son de mi imaginación al igual que la historia**

Gracias a todos los que se toman un momento de su tiempo para dejarme sus reviews y a los que nada mas leen muchas gracias también. Y sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos mas abajo :)

* * *

_Al despertar Edward no estaba a mi lado, me levante algo ansiosa, mire el despertador no pasaban de las 11, me puse la bata y salí de la habitación, escuche ruido y me dirigí a la cocina, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi._

Edward estaba cocinando, se veía muy sexy y la imagen de el con un delantal era simplemente graciosa, no sabia con exactitud que cocinaba pero olía delicioso y Tyler estaba en su sillita mientras reía viendo el televisor, me acerque a el u pareció no escucharme, le di un beso en la frente a Tyler y el soltó una risita muy tierna, fue entonces cuando Edward volteo, y sonrió

-Buenos días princesa, quieres desayunar, tenia la esperanza de poder llevarte el desayuno a la cama pero ahora que estas aquí podemos desayunar los 3 juntos- Se acerco y me beso

-Claro, tengo algo de hambre, ¿Qué estas cocinando?-

-Hot cakes, espero te gusten-

-Claro me encantan-

-Y que se antoja para tomar, jugo, café, leche-

-Un café me sentaría genial, estoy algo cansada-

-¿Enserio?, deberías regresar a la cama y dormir un poco mas- me dijo preocupado

-No estoy bien, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta actividad física- dije bromeando

-Ahh-dijo sonriendo al comprender a que me refería

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, hay que ser constantes en la practica para que el cuerpo se acostumbre- me dijo con una sonrisa picara, yo me sonroje

-Y tu pequeñín que se antoja para desayunar- dije mientras cargaba a Tyler quien solo se rió.

-mm veamos ahí leche, y también leche y creo que también ahí leche- dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi mejilla.

-mm leche suena delicioso, no crees Ty- Tyler volvió a reír

–Entonces leche será-

Edward saco la formula de la alacena

-No descuida yo la preparo tu sigue con tu trabajo de iron chef- dije mientras el reía y me besaba.

Puse a calentar el agua y mientras esperaba cargue a Tyler y empecé a mecerlo y sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar una canción de cuna.

-Wow, no sabía que tuvieras una voz tan bonita- dijo Edward con una mirada de asombro

-ehh- dije aun un poco distraída

-Que tienes una voz muy hermosa y además esa canción es muy bonita-

-Oh gracias, mi madre solía cantármela cuando era pequeña, siempre me relajaba y me ayudaba a dormir- me sonroje

-No lo dudo, es muy bonita y suena aun mejor con tu voz-

-Gracias- dije tímidamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme aun más.

Se acerco y me tomo por la cintura y me beso apasionadamente, si no fuera porque se nos acabo el aire y porque Tyler se removió incomodo en mis brazos, hubiéramos seguido así todo el día.

Ambos nos reímos

-Bueno creo que el desayuno esta listo, ¿te sirvo?-

-Si por favor, solo deja le preparo su biberón a Ty- le di de almorzar a Tyler y después me senté a desayunar, todo se veía delicioso y la verdad estaba bastante hambrienta.

Terminamos de desayunar y recogí mis platos y cuando iba a recoger los de Edward, me tomo por la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas y me beso.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te amo- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

-No puede ser mas de lo que yo te amo a ti- dije mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Créeme, no hay una sola persona en todo el mundo que ame a alguien mas de lo que yo te amo a ti, daría mas que mi vida por el simple hecho de verte sonreír- me sonroje, el levanto su rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron, de inmediato me perdí en esos ojos verdes tan profundos y sinceros, podía ver su alma reflejada en ellos.

-te amo- dijo y me beso

-te amo- le dije y le regrese el beso.

-Y bien que quieres hacer hoy- me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi pierna

-mmm…pues me gustaría quedarme en cama contigo todo el día, pero después quien cuidaría a Ty-

-Puedo contratar una niñera y que lo lleve al parque a pasear-

-No, yo soy su niñera, bueno podría decirse que soy su nueva mami-dije tímidamente mientras me sonrojaba-no quiero que alguna extraña lo cuide, además ¿recuerdas lo que paso con la ultima niñera?…te enamoraste de ella- dije mientras hacia un puchero, el se río.

-Pero eso era diferente, porque esa niñera resulto ser mi alma gemela- me beso borrando el puchero de mi rostro y dejando una sonrisa en su lugar.

-Que te parece si llevamos a Ty al parque junto con Jake, y cuando regresemos Ty probablemente estará cansado y dormido y tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros- dije con voz sensual.

-Me agrada tu idea, no mejor dicho me encanta-

-Bueno entonces prepara las cosas de Ty mientras lo visto, ah y probablemente deberíamos vestirnos también nosotros, esta ropa no es muy adecuada para el parque-me beso y fue a preparar las cosas de Tyler, le puse a Ty un lindo conjunto y su gorrita para el sol, era un día soleado así que le puse un poco de bloqueador, después me vestí con un short de mezclilla y una playera verde y claro un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro, tenia que prepararme para lo que sea que pasara mas tarde, me asombre al notar que mi cabello lucia arreglado, mis ondas caían suavemente sobre mi espalda así que decidí dejar mi pelo suelto, Edward traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus músculos, a su pecho perfecto con esos brazos y ese abdomen que te hacían babear y querer...Detuve en seco mis pensamientos antes que dejara todo el piso lleno de saliva por estar babeando.

Mientras ponía las cosas de Ty en la camioneta, Edward fue a ponerle la correa a Jake.

Subimos al auto, acomode a Jake en el asiento trasero y le puse el arnés de seguridad, mientras tanto Edward acomodaba la sillita de Ty, cuando la sillita estuvo bien asegurada, acomode a Ty en su sillita y le puse el cinturón.

En el camino no hablamos mucho pero no fue en silencio incomodo era mas bien tranquilizador, Edward tomo mi mano, la beso y después puso nuestras manos en mi regazo, sonreí y puse mi otra mano con nuestras manos el volteo y también me sonrío.

Al llegar al parque, Edward jugo con Jake a lanzar el frisbee mientras yo alimentaba a Tyler, jugamos un rato los 4 y después tuvimos un picnic para las 3 de la tarde ya estábamos de regreso y como adivine, Ty estaba completamente dormido, mientras Edward ponía a Jake en el patio y bajaba las cosas de Ty del auto yo fui a acostar a Ty a su cuna, Edward entro y me rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y comenzó a bajar mi cuello.

-Será mejor que vallamos a la habitación antes de que podamos detenernos- le dije riendo, apenas termine de decirlo cuando me alzo en brazos y me llevo a la habitación, me puso en el suelo y comenzó a besarme nuevamente, cuando nos falto en aire comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, mientras me saboreaba sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi estomago por debajo de la tela de la blusa, gemí ante su contacto, quito por completo mi blusa y después sus manos comenzaron a bajar por mi espalda hasta mi cintura y al llegar a mi trasero lo apretó haciéndome gemir de nuevo, me levanto y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura mientras nos besábamos.

-Ed...Edward…tengo que…tomar…una ducha…-dije entre jadeos- el gruño

-¿Para que quieres una ducha si después te volverás a ensuciar?-dijo besándome de nuevo

-¿Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo?-le dije sensualmente mientras me sonrojaba, el solo sonrío y me cargo en brazos hasta la ducha.

Edward's POV

La coloque con cuidado en el suelo y comencé a desnudarla tomándome mi tiempo para acariciarla en el proceso, cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, la observe con detenimiento y un leve rubor se poso en sus mejillas, era tan perfecta, aun no entendía que había hecho para merecer un ángel así.

Me desvestí rápido y la tome de la mano haciéndola entrar en la ducha, deje correr el agua y me deleite como su piel se humedecía, era como ver a afrodita cuando nació del océano, solo que mil veces mas bella.

La estreche contra mi cuerpo, su pierna se apretó contra mi erección y me estremecí sin querer. La sangre me empezó a hervir de nuevo.

Bajé la cabeza para besarla en los labios. Ella parecía tan desesperada como yo, aunque no creo que eso fuera posible. Me concentré en intentar ser tierno, no quería lastimarla por la urgencia que sentía por tomarla justo ahí.

La apoyé contra la pared de la ducha, apretándome contra su cuerpo lo más que pude. Arqueó la espalda cuando mi boca pasó por uno de sus pezones, haciendo que mi erección se sintiera desesperada contra su pierna. Era evidente que no me iba a poder contener por mucho más tiempo, la sensación de su piel en la mía era demasiado placentera. De pronto dejé de sentir su pierna contra mí, pero segundos después la sentí subiendo para colocarse a un lado de mi cadera. Medio gruñí cuando sentí lo húmeda que estaba.

Una de sus manos bajó desde mi cuello y hasta mi pecho. Me sorprendí cuando me alejó un poco, haciendo que ya no sintiera su pelvis en mi miembro. Su mano siguió bajando mientras me miraba a los ojos seductoramente. Pasó solo la yema de sus dedos por mi estómago, luego siguió por mi vientre y finalmente por mi erección rozándola suavemente y quitándolos segundos después.

No pude resistirlo más. Volvía besarla en el cuello, apretándome contra ella de nuevo. Bajé mi mano por su cintura y hasta su otra pierna, detrás de su rodilla. La levanté cuando pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello -para no perder el equilibrio- y puse su pierna al otro lado de mi cadera.

Haciendo fuerza con sus brazos en mis hombros, se mantenía un poco mas arriba de lo que yo hubiera querido. Solo podía rozar su entrada. Me estaba volviendo loco mientras la rudeza de mis besos se volvía más evidente.

Se alejó un poco sonriendo ligeramente y me miró por un segundo a los ojos mientras me susurraba de forma muy provocadora

- Te amo –y así sin más, relajó sus brazos y se dejó caer bruscamente, haciendo que me incrustara en ella de una sola vez. Soltó un exquisito gemido cuando me sintió dentro de ella de esa manera tan brusca, pero no paró de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento.

Perdí el control al sentirla tan excitada. Gruñí y la apreté contra la pared de nuevo, esta vez penetrándola hasta lo más hondo que podía llegar. Ya no podía parar, no me podía mantener calmado, no podía mostrarme más delicado. Todo lo que podía hacer en este momento era embestirla contra la pared sin controlar la fuerza ni la velocidad.

Por fin escuché su voz gimiendo mi nombre. Ella estaba perdiendo el control tanto como yo. Sentí cómo el animal dentro de mí clamaba por apretarla más fuerte y tocarla más impulsivamente. Cerró los ojos mientras yo gruñía y apretaba su cadera con las manos para sostenerla y dirigirla.

Sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros y gimió de nuevo. Todo lo que escuchaba proviniendo de su boca eran gemidos y mi nombre. Adoraba la sensación que me provocaba escuchar mi nombre de esa forma.

- Edward… -susurró. Mis movimientos se volvieron más ansiosos. Quería sentirla viniéndose ahora. Quería que me sintiera más adentro de su cuerpo que nunca.

- ¡Oh, Dios… Edward! – y soltó otro grito de placer. Yo no podía pensar en nada más que en su nombre. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que lo decía en voz alta.

- Te… amo… Bella… –mi voz apenas tenía sonido, pero la forcé a salir, quería que lo escuchara. Quería que supiera que a pesar de ser rudo, le estaba haciendo el amor.

Sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse. Primero su entrepierna a mi alrededor, luego sus piernas y su espalda, luego sus brazos y finalmente su rostro.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como los espasmos de placer se movían por su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera y se apretara más de lo normal.

Cuando la tensión llegó a sus manos sus uñas se clavaron ligeramente en mi carne. No me resistí, me dejé llevar por la imagen de Bella viniéndose y sus manos apretándome los hombros.

Arremetí con más fuerza mientras me venía, sintiéndola más mía que nunca y escuchando como susurraba mi nombre en su cabeza.

Bajé lentamente el ritmo, demasiado cansado para seguir como hubiera querido. Sus jadeos chocaban contra la piel de mi hombro y me envolvía su aliento dulce y caliente.

Siguió palpitando un momento más, mientras intentaba recuperar un ritmo más normal en su respirar.

Su mano se alejó de mi espalda y cerró la llave sin abrir los ojos.

La besé en los labios ligeramente -ahora sí mi cuerpo me permitía ser sutil- y la cargué así hasta la cama. La dejé caer lentamente, me sorprendió ver que sus ojeras eran pronunciadas. Estaba cansada. Todo su cuerpo se notaba relajado mientras la recostaba suavemente. Soltó un suspiro cuando sus piernas abandonaron mi cadera y salí lentamente de ella, para recostarme a su lado y recargarla contra mi pecho.

Parecía extenuada. Por mi parte, no había descansado realmente desde la última vez que ella había dormido a mi lado.

Sonreí y la apreté un poco más fuerte contra mi pecho, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía al mismo tiempo y ritmo que el mío. Tracé figuras en su espalda desnuda con las yemas de los dedos mientras observaba cómo se quedaba dormida junto a mí. Su cuerpo se veía tan hermoso con las gotas de agua brillando ligeramente sobre su piel tersa y suave…

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que yo me quedara dormido también.

Bella's POV

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Edward era mi novio,-Novio- Que palabra tan común para un ser tan fuera de lo normal, para un ángel como el.

Edward había insistido en que me fuera a vivir con el, ya que según el de cualquier forma pasaba todo el día ahí, tenia razón en eso, así que accedí, y decidí rentar mi apartamento, lo rente mas barato de lo que en verdad debería pero, no necesitaba el dinero y alguien mas podría necesitarlo.

Este día salí antes de la escuela, tuve libre las ultimas dos clases por lo que decidí sorprender a Edward quien seguramente ya habría salido del trabajo, logro cambiar su horario a la mañana para que mientras yo estaba en la universidad el trabajara y poder pasar la tarde juntos.

Estacione el auto, afuera de la casa, sabia que se pondría feliz de verme, especialmente después de que le dijera lo que tenia que decirle.

Abrí sonriente la puerta, seguramente Edward estaría descansando arriba, entre a la sala para dejar mis cosas.

Al entrar vi a una chica rubia, hincada sobre Edward con sus dedos enredados en su cabello mientras lo besaba, deje caer mis cosas al suelo y salí corriendo de la casa.

Lo escuche llamarme, pero no me detuve hasta que llegue al auto, salio corriendo detrás de mi pero logre arrancar antes de que llegara al auto.

Tan pronto el auto comenzó a avanzar, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

Literalmente me dolía el corazón, y el nudo en mi garganta era insoportable. Este día no había salido como debería haber salido.

-Eres una tonta- dije llorando y con voz quebrada- Claro que tiene a otra, era imposible que alguien como el se conformara solo con alguien como tu- apreté las manos contra el volante mientras las lagrimas en lugar de parar se hacían mas fuertes.

Conduje por varias horas sin detenerme hasta llegar a casa de Alice, apenas y pude caminar, no tenia fuerzas ni para mantenerme en pie, tropecé varias veces antes de poder llegar a la puerta, toque el timbre y dos segundo después una sonriente Alice abrió, pero su expresión cambio en cuanto me vio.

-¿Bella que sucede?-pregunto muy preocupada-¿Te encuentras bien?- yo negué

-Alice me engaño- dije abrazándola y llorando aun más- estaba besando a otra.

-¿Bella estas segura de eso?, ¿segura que no confundiste las cosas?- dijo seria

-No Alice, ella estaba sobre el, con sus manos en su cabello mientras lo besaba- solloce, Alice acaricio mi espalda-

-Tranquila Bella todo estará bien- solloce mas fuerte y negué

-Alice estoy embarazada- dije mirándola a los ojos mientras ella abría la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

* * *

Hola a todos

Ah ya vieron lo que vio Bella en la cocina ^^, no me maten por lo de Edward, quien creen que sea esa tipa con la que se beso?, y lo se, lo se, es bastante original eso de Bella embarazada(nótese el sarcasmo) pero no pude evitarlo jeje.

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, ah por cierto publicare un Oneshot de BellaxEdward espero se pasen a leerlo y me den su opinión =)

Nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo

Besos


	12. Redirección

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de los que son de mi imaginación al igual que la historia**

Gracias a todos los que se toman un momento de su tiempo para dejarme sus reviews y a los que nada mas leen muchas gracias también. Y sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos mas abajo :)

_

* * *

_

-Tranquila Bella todo estará bien- solloce mas fuerte y negué.

_-Alice estoy embarazada- dije mirándola a los ojos mientras ella abría la boca sin emitir sonido alguno._

-¿Bella estas segura?- pregunto Alice saliendo por fin de la sorpresa, yo asentí.

-Ayer me hice unos análisis y hoy iba a decírselo a Edward- solloce- que tonta soy, en serio pensé que se alegraría por la noticia- la abrace

-Alice ¿que voy a hacer, no creo estar lista para ser madre soltera?- ella me acaricio la espalda

-Tranquila, ya veremos como arreglamos esto, y no pienses ni por un segundo que estas sola, yo estoy aquí, y no te voy a dejar solo- sonrió

-¿De verdad?, no quiero que te sientas obligada solo por ser mi mejor amiga- solloce

-Claro que no Bella, estaré mas que feliz de ayudarte, después de todo, ese bebé será mi sobrino- me dijo limpiándome una lagrima- ¿Y ya hablaste con Edward, le pediste una explicación?- yo negué

-Tan pronto como lo vi con esa chica, salí de ahí y vine acá- aun sollozaba un poco- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Alice?, lo amo tanto, ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerme eso?-

-Bella, talvez es una equivocación, talvez malinterpretaste las cosas- yo negué

-No se puede malinterpretar lo que vi- me limpie las lagrimas- creo que en cierta forma tiene sentido, el era demasiado bueno para mi, es solo que… no puedo evitarlo, lo amo demasiado, no se si podré superarlo.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare, tienes que salir adelante por tu bebé- dijo sonriendo- ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí conmigo?, se que rentaste tu departamento, será genial tenerte aquí-

-¿Enserio?, gracias Alice- la abrace- no se que haría sin ti, pero todas mis cosas están con Edward, no creo poder soportar verlo-

-No te preocupes Bella, puedo mandar a Jasper y Emmet a recoger tus cosas, no tendrás que verlo, a menos que lo desees, ahora vamos, te mostrare tu habitación, porque no tomas una ducha y después cenamos algo- yo asentí

-Gracias Alice-dije abrazándola de nuevo.

El resto de la tarde paso muy despacio, tuve que apagar mi celular, ya que Edward no dejaba de llamarme o mandarme mensajes, solo ver su nombre en la pantalla del celular me hacia llorar, me hacia creer que tal vez si me queria un poco, pero si asi fuera, jamas habria besado a esa chica.

Ayer mi vida era un cuento de hadas y ahora era una horrible historia de tragedia, definitivamente tanta felicidad era ilegal.

Me pase el resto de la tarde encerrada en mi habitación hecha un ovillo en la cama mientras acariciaba el casi invisible bultito en mi vientre.

-Ahora estamos solos tu y yo bebé- solloce- pero no te preocupes, me asegurare de que seas el bebé con mas amor del mundo- comencé a tararear la misma nana que alguna vez le habia cantado a Tyler, pensar que ya no veria a ese hermoso bebé me dolía tanto como el saber que no vería jamas a Edward.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Alice del otro lado de la puerta.

-Si estoy bien- dije limpiándome las lagrimas

-Vamos, baja a cenar, la cena esta lista- dijo con voz cantarina

-No gracias Alice, no tengo hambre-

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto preocupada

-Si, muchas gracias-

-Ok, trata de descansar-

-Lo are, gracias-

Alice's POV

Deje a Bella en la habitación, necesitaba descansar, baje a preparar la cena en caso de que cambiara de idea, aun no llegaba abajo cuando el timbre sono, llegue a la puerta y me sorprendí al abrirla

-Edward- dije atónita-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunte un poco molesta

-Hola Alice- se veia cansado y triste- ¿Puedo hablar con Bella?- pidio

-Ella no esta aquí- dije fingiendo

-Alice…ese es su carro- dijo señalándolo- Bueno si esta, pero no desea hablar contigo, lo lamento pero si ella no quiere no la obligare, adios Edward- dije cerrando la puerta pero el me detuvo

-Por favor Alice, necesito hablar con ella, explicarle todo, todo fue un malentendido- dijo con desesperación

-Lo lamento, pero hasta que ella no este lista, no hablara contigo y yo pienso respetar su decisión- le dije seria- y ah decir verdad no me agradas mucho en este momento-

-Lo se, yo tampoco me agrado en este instante- bajo la mirada- por favor, podria hablar con ella- yo negue

-No, intenta hablar despues con ella, dale algo de tiempo- dije seria- Edward, no tienes idea de cuanto la lastimaste, y justo en el momento en que mas te necesitaba- me miro sorprendido

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- negue de nuevo

-Tengo que irme- dije intentando sonreir- Adios- cerre la puerta y vi su sombra através del vitral, se quedo un rato ahí parado y despues se fue.

De pronto se me fue el apetito, me sentia mal por Bella y daba gracias al cielo por tener a Jasper a mi lado, subi a mi habitación y me propuse descansar.

Bella's POV

Habia escuchado toda la platica de Alice y Edward, deseaba tanto correr a consolarlo pero el me habia lastimado tanto, y me odiaba por no poder dejar de amarlo, acaricie mi vientre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer bebé?- susurre a mi vientre- ahora estamos solos y tendremos que arreglárnosla- dije contestándome

Tome una ducha rapida y baje a desayunar, no tenia apetito pero debia hacerlo porque podria dañar a mi bebé y el ahora era toda mi vida, mi pequeña conexión con Edward, mi todo.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo dormiste?- saludo Alice, igual de saltarina y sonriente que siempre

-Bien, gracias por dejarme pasar la noche aquí- le agradeci

-No fue nada, esta tarde ire con Jasper y Emmet por tus cosas a casa de Edward- en cuanto estuche su nombre me tense, era doloroso escucharlo

-Gracias Alice-susurre- Por todo- le dije con sinceridad

-Descuida, para eso son las mejores amigas- me abrazo y despues sonrio

-Vamos a la escuela antes de que se nos haga tarde- asenti y la segui al auto

Llegamos a la escuela, el dia paso pronto, aunque no tan rapido como me hubiera gustado

-Entonces iremos en el Jeep para que Bella pueda regresar en el auto- dijo Alice mientras planeaban el ir a recoger mis cosas

10 minutos después se fueron, camine al auto y me recargue en el y cerre los ojos, respirando profundamente, sintiendo como una lagrima recorría mi mejilla, abri los ojos de golpe al sentir una mano limpiar mi lagrima, parado frente a mi estaba Edward aun mas perfecto de lo que recordaba.

-Hola- dijo triste

-Hola- mi voz sonaba rota, abri el auto y subi pero me impidió cerrar la puerta

-Bella tenemos que hablar- negue cerrando a los ojos, si lo veia directamente estaba perdida

-No, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, asi que por favor, dejame ir que tengo que volver a casa y tu igual porque Alice va camino alla a recoger mis cosas- le dije sin mirarlo

-Bella por favor, dejame explicarte, no…- lo interrumpí

-No me digas, no es lo que parece- dije riendo sarcásticamente lo mire a los ojos, grave error, su rostro lucia cansado y pálido y sus ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando, quería abrazarlo y consolarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, senti mis ojos nublarse y pestañee varias veces para evitar llorar.

-Por favor, solo dejame explicarte y ya tu decidirás si me crees o no- suplico- Necesito que me escuches, no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito, te amo- susurro y yo negué dejando escapar una lagrima

-Lo lamento Edward, pero no puedo creerte- solloce- me lastimaste como no tienes idea, ahora por favor, si tienes un poco de decencia, déjame ir, mientras aun me queda un poco de dignidad- dije con voz rota, su semblante se entristeció y me odie por hacerlo sentir asi, el se alejo del auto y yo cerre la puerta, me miro un momento y después se giro y comenzó a alejarse, tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, me derrumbe, lo amaba tanto, pero el me lastimo demasiado, y si el no me quería, no soportaría escucharlo de sus labios, finalmente me tranquilice lo suficiente, tenia que ser fuerte, por mi bebé, el ahora era mi vida, acaricie mi vientre antes de arrancar el auto.

No sabia como lograría salir de esto, pero tenia que hacerlo, de mi dependía ahora alguien mas, la otra luz de mi existencia, y por el daría hasta mi vida, no podía darme por vencida, tenia que superar a Edward a como diera lugar, estaba decidida.

* * *

Hola a todos

Lamento haberme tardado tanto y se que el capitulo no es muy largo pero de premio en el siguiente les pondré un Edward POV =)

Oigan les tengo una sorpresa, en mi perfil pueden ver las portadas de mis fics y de algunos próximos, espero las vean y me digan que les parece =)

Nos vemos en el prox. Capitulo

Besos


	13. Oportunidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de los que son de mi imaginación al igual que la historia**

Gracias a todos los que se toman un momento de su tiempo para dejarme sus reviews y a los que nada mas leen muchas gracias también. Y sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos mas abajo :)

* * *

-_Por favor, solo déjame explicarte y ya tu decidirás si me crees o no- suplico- Necesito que me escuches, no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito, te amo- susurro y yo negué dejando escapar una lagrima_

_-Lo lamento Edward, pero no puedo creerte- solloce- me lastimaste como no tienes idea, ahora por favor, si tienes un poco de decencia, déjame ir, mientras aun me queda un poco de dignidad- dije con voz rota, su semblante se entristeció y me odie por hacerlo sentir así, el se alejo del auto y yo cerré la puerta, me miro un momento y después se giro y comenzó a alejarse, tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, me derrumbe, lo amaba tanto, pero el me lastimo demasiado, y si el no me quería, no soportaría escucharlo de sus labios, finalmente me tranquilice lo suficiente, tenia que ser fuerte, por mi bebé, el ahora era mi vida, acaricie mi vientre antes de arrancar el auto._

_No sabia como lograría salir de esto, pero tenia que hacerlo, de mi dependía ahora alguien mas, la otra luz de mi existencia, y por el daría hasta mi vida, no podía darme por vencida, tenia que superar a Edward a como diera lugar, estaba decidida._

Edward's POV

La vi llorar cuando creyó que no lo hacia, sentí mi corazón romperse aun mas, me sentía un maldito mounstro por hacerla sufrir así, de pronto su semblante cambio, se veía decidida y entonces se fue, subí a mi auto, al llegar a casa aun no llegaban Alice y los chicos, entre casi corriendo y comencé a escribir una carta, la guarde junto con el resto de las cosas de Bella, cerré la caja, minutos después el timbre sonó.

-Venimos por las cosas de Bella- dijo Alice con seria, yo asentí y los deje pasar

-Ya todo esta guardado, son las cajas encima de su cama- dije antes de irme a mi habitación, esa carta era mi única esperanza, si ella la leía talvez tuviera una oportunidad de recuperarla.

-Edward ya nos vamos- dijo Alice asomándose a mi cuarto, yo asentí-Hasta luego- dijo, pero la detuve antes de que se fuera

-Alice, dile a Bella, que lo lamento, que necesito hablar con ella y que la amo-se me formo un nudo en la garganta y ella negó, comenzó a hablar pero la interrumpí –Por favor, solo hazlo, te lo ruego-asintió antes de irse, a mi solo me quedaba esperar y pensar alguna forma de recompensarla en caso de que decidiera darme otra oportunidad.

Bella's POV

Llegue a casa y tan pronto entre corrí al baño y vomite estruendosamente, lave mis dientes y cuando baje escuche un auto estacionarse, espere unos minutos y Alice entro seguida de Jasper y Emmett quienes cargaban unas cajas.

-Aquí están todas tus cosas Bella-sonrío Alice y le devolví la sonrisa

-Muchas gracias chicos, no los molestaría con esto si no fuera necesario- dije apenada

-No ahí ningún problema Bella, eres como nuestra hermanita, nuestro deber es cuidarte- dije sonriendo Emmett

-Si nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerte de lo que sea y de quien sea- sentencio Jasper y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Muchas gracias chicos-corrí hacia ellos y los abrace, se sorprendieron un poco pero me devolvieron el abrazo.

-No ahí de que Bells-dijo Jasper

-Vaya si que estas sentimental hermanita- río Emmett con su estruendosa voz-Si no te conociera diría que estas embarazada-me tense al escuchar eso y baje la mirada mientras me sonrojaba.

-Bella…-llamaron al mismo tiempo y levante la vista lentamente para encontrarme con sus miradas un poco amenazantes – ¿No estas embarazada, o si?- pregunto Jasper y yo solo asentí mientras me sonrojaba

-Y ese maldito canalla aun así te engaño, ahora si lo mato- gruño Emmett molesto y yo negué de inmediato

-El no lo sabe y no deben decírselo, prométanlo- dije nerviosa- chicos prometan que no dirán nada a nadie-los mire suplicante un momento y ambos bufaron

-Lo prometemos- dijeron al unísono, y de pronto Emmett me abrazo fuertemente-voy a ser tío- dijo con emoción, mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte, casi sin dejarme respirar.

-Emmett suéltala en este instante no la dejas respirar, y puedes dañar al bebé- lo regaño Alice, el me soltó y sonrío apenado

-Lo lamento hermanita, Aveces olvido lo fuerte que soy- dijo riendo mientras Alice y Jasper rodaban los ojos, sonreí al ver a los 3 así, ellos eran mi familia ahora, ellos y mi bebé, sentí mi corazón encogerse al recordar a Edward.

-¿Podría pedirles un favor mas?- ellos asintieron -Podrían llevar mis cosas a mi habitación- asintieron y sonrieron antes de empezar a hacerlo, una vez que estuvieron todas mis cosas ahí subí a desempacar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Alice y yo negué

-No gracias Alice- dije sonriendo con tristeza, ella se acerco y se sentó junto a mi en la cama, suspiro y la mire confundida

-No quiero hacer esto pero prometí que lo haría y sabes que jamás rompo mis promesas- dijo antes de suspirar de nuevo –Edward me pidió que te dijera que lo lamenta mucho, que necesitan hablar y que te ama- sentí mis ojos llenarse de nuevo de lagrimas antes de que Alice me abrazara, se separo de mi y salio de la habitación.-Estaré abajo con los chicos por si me necesitas- dijo antes de alejarse

Me recosté en mi cama y continúe llorando, no se por cuanto tiempo, cuando ya no podía llorar mas y me dolía la cabeza al igual que la garganta, tome una caja y la abrí, en ella venia un sobre blanco que decía _Bella_ con su perfecta caligrafía, la reconocí de inmediato, estaba a punto de tirarla a la basura cuando algo me detuvo, mi estomago se retorció un poco, tome el sobre y lo abrí y comencé a leer.

_Bella:_

_Lamento mucho lo que paso, se que probablemente no quieras volver a verme y que me odies por haberte lastimado, pero necesito que sepas que yo jamás deje de amarte, aun te amo y aun creo que eres la mujer de mi vida, mi alma gemela, intente hablar contigo en persona pero desistí al darme cuenta que eso solo te lastimaría mas, así que me veo obligado a escribir esta carta y rogarle a Dios que la leas._

_Lo que paso ese día no es lo que tu crees, si lo se, suena como las patéticas excusas que dan los novios infieles, pero esta vez es verdad, esa chica es Tanya, mi mejor amiga, fue a verme porque su novio acababa de sufrir un accidente de auto y lamentablemente falleció, necesitaba consuelo y apoyo y yo soy su mejor amigo, no podía negarme, comenzamos a hablar, prácticamente hablamos toda la mañana, en un punto de la conversación ella dijo que agradecía que la apoyara en estos momentos, que yo siempre seria su mejor amigo y que me quería mucho, supongo que estaba confundida y dolida, de pronto sin darme cuenta ella me beso, estaba a punto de separarla de mi cuando tu llegaste y no me dejaste explicarte, creo que esta demás decir que no eh vuelto a ver a Tanya desde ese día y si decides darme otra oportunidad y no deseas que la vuelva a ver en toda mi vida yo gustoso lo are, porque nada me importa mas que estar contigo, Bella te necesito como no tienes idea, ahora tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi novia, mi confidente, mi amante y quiero que algún día seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos._

_Te ruego me des una oportunidad, se que te lastime y se que quizás me odies, pero yo jamás dejare de amarte y no creo poder sobrevivir sin ti, te necesito mas que al mismo aire, sin ti simplemente no existo, no importa el tiempo que te tome decidirte, si algún día decides que quieres regresar conmigo, yo te estaré esperando, hasta el día en que muera e incluso entonces te estaré esperando en lo que sea que haya mas allá de la muerte._

_Te amo, siempre te amare, nunca lo olvides_

_Edward_

Comencé a llorar descontroladamente, casi híperventilando, no podía creer lo que decía la carta, la leí de nuevo al menos 10 veces para asegurarme que no alucinaba, sonreí aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el me amaba, en verdad lo hacia, tome mi chaqueta y salí de la casa sin avisar a donde iría, subí a mi auto y arranque, aumentando la velocidad, deseaba verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien que jamás lo podría odiar, y que el me dijera que me amaba, lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba estar de nuevo en sus brazos.

Aumente mas la velocidad, deseaba llegar con el, de pronto un espantoso sonido se escucho, el patinar de unas llantas contra el asfalto, gire el volante lo mas rápido que pude pero no fue lo suficiente, dos luces fue lo único que vi antes de comenzar a sentir que un liquido tibio caía por mi cara y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro. –_Edward_- susurre antes de que la oscuridad me absorbiera por completo

* * *

Hola a todos

Lo lamento muchísimo, se que eh tardado mucho en actualizar pero eh tenido millones de cosas que hacer y cuando por fin me quería poner a escribir la inspiración no llegaba, en verdad lo siento mucho, pero ahora para motivarme a tener pronto los capítulos y además como ya voy a entrar a la escuela este lunes, subiré capítulos los sábados y los domingos.

Sabados: Straight through my heart

Domingos: Futuro incierto

Bueno pasando a otra cosa, que les pareció este capitulo?, esta algo cortito y de premio por haber tardado tanto en actualizar iba a juntarlo con el siguiente pero después quedaría demasiado largo, y lo se soy amante del drama ^^, pero no se preocupen, también soy amante de los finales felices, bueno, casi siempre O.o jaja

Que creen que pase con Bella y Edward?, y con el bebé? Me gustaría saber sus teorías, no olviden dejar sus reviews.

Por cierto aquí esta el link de la portada de este fic, solo que sin espacios, también la pueden ver en mi perfil junto con las demás portadas de mis fic en proceso y futuros fics ^^ espero les gusten http: /i25 .tinypic. com/ 2ztg7sg. jpg

Para los que leen también futuro incierto nos vemos mañana y para los que no, nos vemos el próximo sábado, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal, ok no jaja, solo el sábado ^^

Besos


	14. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de los que son de mi imaginación al igual que la historia**

Gracias a todos los que se toman un momento de su tiempo para dejarme sus reviews y a los que nada mas leen muchas gracias también. Y sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos mas abajo :)

_

* * *

_

Comencé a llorar descontroladamente, casi híperventilando, no podía creer lo que decía la carta, la leí de nuevo al menos 10 veces para asegurarme que no alucinaba, sonreí aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el me amaba, en verdad lo hacia, tome mi chaqueta y salí de la casa sin avisar a donde iría, subí a mi auto y arranque, aumentando la velocidad, deseaba verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien que jamás lo podría odiar, y que el me dijera que me amaba, lo necesitaba tanto, necesitaba estar de nuevo en sus brazos.

_Aumente mas la velocidad, deseaba llegar con el, de pronto un espantoso sonido se escucho, el patinar de unas llantas contra el asfalto, gire el volante lo mas rápido que pude pero no fue lo suficiente, dos luces fue lo único que vi antes de comenzar a sentir que un liquido tibio caía por mi cara y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro. –__Edward__- susurre antes de que la oscuridad me absorbiera por completo_

Edward's POV

Estaba sentado en la cama que Bella y yo compartíamos, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, lo ignore, continuo sonando pero a la 3 vez paro y de pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar, me levante de la cama bufando y conteste el celular.

-¿Diga?-pregunte molesto, me alegraba haber mandado a Tyler con mi madre por un tiempo, no quería que mi malhumor le afectara

-Señor Cullen?- dijo una voz femenina

-Si soy yo, ¿Qué sucede?- dije aun molesto

-Señor Cullen, hablo de Memorial Hospital, es sobre Isabella Swan, lamento decirle que ella tuvo un accidente y usted es su contacto de emergencia, cree que podría venir al hospital a llenar la papelería necesaria, ¿o ahí algún familiar al que pueda contactar?- estaba en un tipo de shock, ¿Bella tuvo un accidente?, ¿estaba bien?, ¿que fue lo que paso?, quería preguntar tantas cosas pero no podía, mi cuerpo y voz no reaccionaban.

-S…si, enseguida voy para allá-dije antes de colgar, tome las llaves del auto y salí de inmediato, en 5 minutos ya estaba en el hospital, baje casi corriendo y entre al hospital.

-Bella, ¿donde esta Bella?-dije gritando a la recepcionista

-Señor tranquilo, ¿cual es el apellido de la paciente?-me lleve la mano al cabello frustrado

-Swan…Isabella Swan… ¿donde esta?- le dije casi gritando

-Habitación 390-dijo molesta y un poco asustada-en el segundo piso, primer pasillo a la derecha- asentí y camine aprisa hasta las escaleras, no quería esperar el elevador.

Corrí por las escaleras y después por el pasillo, finalmente llegue a la habitación con el numero 390 en la puerta, respire profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, pero lo que vi me dejo sin aire, ahí en una cama, estaba mi Bella, se veía tan indefensa y débil, me acerque a ella, su rostro se veía mas pálido de lo normal y respiraba con pesadez, tenia una intravenosa en el dorso de la mano y un aparato conectado a ella, tome su otra mano y la estreche entre las mías mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas me senté junto a ella y con una mano acaricie su rostro.

-¿Bella?, Bella por favor no se te ocurra morir, por favor no me dejes…-solloce-por favor- rogué con voz rota

De pronto la puerta se abrió y levante la vista para ver a un doctor entrando a la habitación, me sonrío.

-¿Usted debe ser el señor Cullen no es así?-asentí- Soy el doctor Masen, ¿Es usted esposo de la señorita Swan?- negué

-Soy su… su novio, soy su novio-dije nervioso y el asintió

-¿Sabe ya lo que ocurrió con la ella?-negué- Bueno al parecer sufrió un accidente automovilístico por conducir a una alta velocidad, iba demasiado rápido y el carro se volteo-mi expresión no debía ser muy buena porque agrego algo un poco nervioso- pero descuide ella se encuentra bien, sufrió solo una pequeña contusión pero en un par de horas debe despertar, y el bebé también esta bien, no sufrió ningún daño y esta en perfectas condiciones- me quede helado y lo mire sorprendido

-¿be...bebé?, ¿Qué bebé?-pregunte aun en shock

-No lo sabia?- pregunto el medico un poco nervioso y yo solo negué-bueno, la señorita esta embarazada, tiene 2 meses casi 3, supongo que talvez no lo sabia, aunque probablemente ya tenia mareos y nauseas, en fin, ella y el bebe están bien-dijo sonriendo, asentí de nuevo aun sin poder hablar-por cierto, es una niña- dijo sonriendo antes de salir de la habitación, no pude evitar sonreír también, estaba seguro que ese bebe era mío, Bella era virgen cuando la conocí y solo habíamos estado separados un par de días, pero no podía dejar de preguntarme si ella lo sabia o no, y si lo sabia…porque no me lo dijo.

Pasaron dos horas y ella no parecía despertar, había llamado a Alice y había llegado hace hora y media, estaba arreglando la papelería de Bella ya que yo no quise alejarme de Bella, quería estar ahí cuando despertara.

De pronto, escuche un leve quejido, Bella apretaba con fuerza sus ojos y comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, apreté un poco su mano y ella pareció notarlo, comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con sus hermosos ojos chocolates no pude evitar sonreír, tardo un poco en enfocar la mirada pero en cuanto lo hizo la fijo en mi, se veía sorprendida y…¿feliz?

-Edward- su voz sonaba un poco rasposa pero definitivamente feliz

-Shh tranquila amor, todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí contigo, vas a estar bien-ella sonrío pero de pronto se tenso y llevo las manos a su vientre completamente asustada-Tranquila amor, esta bien, el bebé esta bien

-¿Lo sabes?, ¿pero como…?-negué y sonreí su rostro lucia lleno de pánico y confusión

-Tranquila amor, ya jamás volveré a alejarme de tu lado, todo estará bien te lo prometo-le dije antes de acercarme y besar su frente

Bella's POV

Comencé a despertar, me dolía la cabeza, los parpados me pesaban y me costaba un poco de trabajo respirar, cerré con fuerza los ojos intentando que el dolor de cabeza pasara, de pronto sentí una leve presión en mi mano, comencé a abrir lentamente los ojos, al principio veía todo borroso, de pronto la sombra frente a mi comenzó a volverse una figura muy borrosa y poco a poco comenzó a aclararse hasta tomar una forma definida.

-Edward-Sonreí al ver a Edward frente a mi tomando mi mano, seguro había muerto y este era el cielo, de pronto un sonido extraño me saco de mi ensoñación, vi una intravenosa en mi mano y unos cables conectados a mi cuerpo, entonces recordé el accidente, instintivamente me lleve las manos al vientre totalmente asustada, mi bebé estaba bien?.

-Tranquila amor, esta bien, el bebé esta bien-lo mire confundida, ¿el lo sabia? ¿Como?

-Lo sabes?, pero como…?-pregunte, mi voz aun sonaba un poco extraña el negó y sonrío

-Tranquila amor, ya jamás volveré a alejarme de tu lado, todo estará bien te lo prometo-se acerco y me beso dulcemente en la frente, mis ojos se cerraron al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel la cual se sentía como si estuviera en llamas, lo había extrañado tanto, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

-¿Amor porque lloras?-pregunto preocupado, negué y sonreí

-no puedo creer que en verdad estés aquí- le dije en un sollozo

-¿y porque no iba a estarlo?, sabes que yo te amo, jamás te dejaría sola y mucho menos en un momento así,-negué

-No te merezco, digo que te amo, sin embargo en la primera prueba te traicione, no confié en ti-dije sollozando

-Eso ya no importa, en realidad te entiendo, tu creíste ver algo, yo jamás debí dejar que llegara a eso, conozco a Tanya desde hace muchos años, debí suponer que haría algo así, cuando esta triste siempre actúa sin pensar, perdóname amor, debí estar ahí para cuidarte, para cuidarlos- dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi vientre, le sonreí y puse mi mano sobre la de el-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- dijo refiriéndose al bebé

-yo iba a hacerlo, porque crees que llegue temprano a la casa ese día, fui a hacerme unos análisis y en cuanto lo confirmaron corrí a la casa a contarte, pensé…pensé que estarías feliz-dije bajando la mirada, quizás el no quería un bebe, suficiente tenia con tener que cuidar a Ty.

-Bella claro que estoy feliz, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo, vamos a tener un bebé, no puedo pensar en una mejor forma de celebrar nuestro amor, que mejor muestra de que nos amamos que un bebe, dos mitades nuestras unidas para crear a una pequeña personita que vamos a amar mas que a nada, créeme no ahí nada que me haga mas feliz-dijo sonriendo y sentí como yo comenzaba a llorar de felicidad-bueno quizás…el que digas que regresaras conmigo-dije con un poco de tristeza y yo le sonreí

-Solo si tú me perdonas por haber sido una tonta- susurre mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-No ahí nada que perdonar- susurro de vuelta y se acerco y me beso con tanto amor y dulzura que creía imposible

-Ed…ward…me duele- dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza, sentía como si cabeza fuera a explotar, era horrible, el dolor era insoportable-Edward, mi cabeza va a explotar- le dije llorando, no podía soportarlo dolía demasiado, grite audiblemente y de pronto vi que unas enfermeras entraban y comenzaban a revisarme, pusieron algo en mi intravenosa y caí en la inconciencia.

-Edward, no me dejes-susurre antes de que la oscuridad me absorbiera por completo

* * *

Hola a todos

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo completo, creo que ya solo falta un capitulo y el epilogo ^^ pero eso lo sabre conforme lo haga porque creo que aun faltan algunas cosillas que aclarar, espero les guste este capitulo y pues no olviden dejarme sus reviews que es lo que me anima a continuar escribiendo.

¿Cómo les gustaría que terminara este fic?, ¿les gustaría que Bella y Edward se casaran? ¿Qué tuvieran otro bebé mas?, me gustaría saber sus ideas ^^

Nos vemos pronto

Besos


	15. Propuesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de los que son de mi imaginación al igual que la historia**

Gracias a todos los que se toman un momento de su tiempo para dejarme sus reviews y a los que nada mas leen muchas gracias también. Y sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos mas abajo :)

_

* * *

_

-Ed…ward…me duele- dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza, sentía como si cabeza fuera a explotar, era horrible, el dolor era insoportable-Edward, mi cabeza va a explotar- le dije llorando, no podía soportarlo dolía demasiado, grite audiblemente y de pronto vi que unas enfermeras entraban y comenzaban a revisarme, pusieron algo en mi intravenosa y caí en la inconciencia.

_-Edward, no me dejes-susurre antes de que la oscuridad me absorbiera por completo_

Edward's POV

Observaba nervioso la situación, me obligaron a salir de la habitación, pero yo no quería dejarla sola, no tuve opción y salí de ahí a regañadientes, camine de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras esperaba noticias de los doctores, de pronto en doctor que la trataba se acerco a mi, casi corrí hasta el.

-Dígame como esta, ¿esta bien? ¿Cómo esta la bebé? ¿Van a estar bien?- le dije casi histérico

-Tranquilo Señor Cullen, todo estará bien, al parecer el accidente le provoco un golpe en la cabeza, no parece que allá ningún aneurisma ni nada por el estilo quizás solo son efectos secundarios del golpe, en este momento le están realizando unos estudios para asegurarnos que todo este en orden, le avisare en cuanto tenga noticias- asentí incapaz de decir nada más

Pasaron unas interminables 3 horas hasta que el doctor regreso a la sala de espera

-Al parecer todo esta en orden con ella y el bebé, pero la señorita Swan al parecer tiene un poco de inflamación en el cerebro, y la presión de este contra el cráneo fue lo que le causo el dolor, por lo que la inducimos a un coma hasta que la inflamación disminuya- me quede en shock

-Ah dicho, ¿Coma? La indujeron a un coma, como es posible, mi Bella esta en coma, ¿estará bien?- le pregunte al borde del pánico –Espere, que sucederá con la bebé, ¿esto no el afectara?-

-No, descuide, ambas están bien, solo serán un par de días, máximo una semana, todo dependerá de cómo responda a los medicamentos- asentí distraído, en el fondo estaba lleno de pánico e histeria, pero tenia que ser fuerte por ellas

-¿Puedo verla?- le pregunte al doctor aunque sonó mas como una suplica.

-Claro que si, la enfermera lo llevara- asenti y segundos después una enfermera de unos 40 años apareció y me guío a la nueva habitación de Bella, al entrar casi me dejo caer de rodillas, hace unos minutos ella estaba despierta, y ahora de nuevo estaba en la cama, con sus hermosos ojos cerrados, sumida en la inconciencia, sentí una lagrima caer por mi mejilla y la limpie antes de que llegara a mi mandíbula.

-Los dejare solos y volveré en unos minutos para revisar su estado- dijo la enfermera con voz maternal y yo asentí y susurre un gracias antes de que se marchara.

-Bella amor, no se si puedas escucharme, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, y que me quedare a tu lado, cuando despiertes estaré ahí, igual que hace un momento, no planeo alejarme de ti si puedo evitarlo, de ustedes- me corregí mientras ponía una mano en su vientre. –No sabes cuanto lamento todo esto, todo es mi culpa, de no haber sido tan tonto nada de esto hubiera pasado y tu y yo estaríamos en casa planeando nuestra vida juntos, la de los 4, hablaríamos de cómo seria formar una familia, tu, Tyler y la bebé- senti como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta

3 días habían pasado ya, los doctores decían que Bella mejoraba muy bien y que lo mas probable era que hoy la sacarían del coma inducido, yo no me había separado de ella mas que para ir a casa y tomar una ducha, pero ella jamás estaba sola, cuando no estaba conmigo, Alice la cuidaba, además de que sus padres no dejaban para nada el hospital, el día del accidente Alice los contacto y volvieron lo antes posible, y aunque debo decir que no estuvieron muy contentos con la idea de que Bella estuviera embarazada, cuando les explique que no tenia intenciones de alejarme de ella y que la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo parecieron calmarse un poco, aunque seguían preocupados por ella y la bebé como todos nosotros, cada día era mas insoportable verla ahí acostada, deseaba hablar de nuevo con ella, abrazarla, ver sus hermosos ojos, verla sonrojarse, besarla, tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía, deseaba mas que nada en el mundo que ella despertara.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, el doctor que se encargaba de ella entro a la habitación junto con varias enfermeras, estaban a punto de despertarla, le inyectaron un medicamento en la intravenosa mientras que las enfermeras cuidaban sus signos vitales y los de la bebé.

-Solo nos queda esperar- dijo el doctor

-¿Cuánto tardara en despertar?- pregunto Renné

-No podemos saberlo, dependerá de ella- dijo mirando a Bella

-Tome su mano mientras permanecía a su lado sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, no queria perderme el momento en que volviera a abrirlos, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verlos, la necesitaba.

Unos minutos después, unos leves quejidos salieron de su boca, pero sus ojos continuaban cerrados, después de unos minutos, comenzó a abrirlo, sentí mi corazón comenzar a latir desbocado por la ansiedad.

De pronto sus inmensas pestañas se abriendo dejando ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate, tardo un segundo en enfocarlos pero tan pronto como lo hizo se giraron hacia mi, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, senti como si todo cobrara sentido de nuevo, como si comenzara a vivir otra vez.

-Edward, no me dejaste- dijo con la voz un poco ronca por la sequedad de su garganta

Me acerque a ella y bese su frente –Te prometí que jamas me alejaría de nuevo de ti- su sonrisa se hizo aun mas amplia y de pronto se desvaneció y sus ojos mostraban miedo

-¿Cómo esta mi bebé?- dijo asustada mientras llevaba su mano a su vientre

-Tranquila amor, ella esta perfectamente bien- le dije acariciando su cabello

-¿Ella? ¿es una niña?- dijo emocionada con lagrimas en los ojos. No pude evitar sonrei y darle un beso.

-Asi es amor, es una perfecta y saludable niña-

De pronto pareció percatarse de que no estábamos solos y sus mejillas se tornaron de un adorable carmesí

-Mamá, Papá, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto nerviosa mientras cubría protectoramente su vientre, hasta inconcientemente cuidaba a la bebé, definitivamente seria una grandiosa madre, con Tyler era maravillosa.

-Alice nos llamo cuando tuviste el accidente, hemos estado aquí desde ese día- dijo su padre con la voz un poco rota de la emoción mientras su madre lloraba de felicidad, ella se acerco a Bella y la abrazo

-Estoy tan feliz porque estés bien, si algo te pasara moriría- le dijo sollozando

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien- la reconforto y después se volvió a sonrojar –Entonces supongo que ya saben sobre… la bebé- se mordió el labio inferior y eso solo me hizo poder estar de nuevo a solas con ella

Ambos asintieron

-Asi es, Bella no diré que esto no me molesta un poco pero se que harás lo correcto y que saldrás adelante, eres una chica muy fuerte- le dijo Charlie –Además este chico parece que en verdad te ama, no se ah despegado de tu lado desde que estas aquí- dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro

-No puedo creer que sere abuela, aunque en realidad soy muy joven para eso, sere una abuela sexy- dijo Renné y todos reímos

A los dos días dieron a Bella de alta en el hospital, ella volvio conmigo a casa y ese día sus padres regresaron a casa.

Por la noche íbamos a ir a cenar para celebrar su recuperación y la noticia de que tendríamos un bebé, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Bella's POV

Por fin Alice había terminado de arreglarme, le dije que yo podia hacerlo sola pero insistio tanto y sabiendo como es Alice no podia negarme, aunque debo admitir que me dejo irreconocible, en verdad tenia talento.

Usaba un vestido azul oscuro, entallado en los lugares correctos y con un largo que llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, el escote era cuadrado y los tirantes del vestido eran gruesos, mi cabello caia sobre mi espalda en suaves ondas y por suerte, mi maquillaje lucia sutil pero elegante.

-Vaya Alice enserio te luciste, pero solo iremos a cenar, no creo que tuviera que arreglarme tanto- le dije riendo un poco

-Oh tonterías, nunca falta una excusa para lucir bien, ademas es una noche especial- dijo rompiéndosele un poco la voz al final, la mire confundida

-Alice solo celebraremos mi salida del hospital y la noticia de la bebé eso es todo- le dije sonriendo –bueno tengo que bajar Edward debe estar esperando- dije mientras me ponia los tacones

Alice de pronto me abrazo

-Mucha suerte- note que tenia los ojos llorosos, en serio que ella actuaba raro, si no supiera que no es verdad creería que ella es la embarazada.

Justo al final de las escaleras se encontraba Edward, lucia como un sueño, en su traje negro. Era como ver un ángel.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba, me tendio la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

-Te ves hermosa amor- dijo mientras me besaba en la comisura de los labios.

Condujimos por unos minutos cuando de pronto nos detuvimos a mitad del bosque

-¿Edward porque paramos?- le pregunte confundida

-Ya llegamos, aquí cenaremos- fruncí el ceño aun mas confundida pero no dije nada, me ayudo a bajar del auto y justo cuando me disponía a echar un vistazo alrededor, miles de lucecitas se encendieron entre los arboles dejando ver una hermosa vista de un lago y una mesa arreglada elegantemente frente a este, parecia una escena sacada de un libro de hadas

-Edward es… precioso- le dije maravillada

Nos acercamos a la mesa y Edward abrio una botella de champagne y lleno dos copas, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando me ofreció una cuando el hablo

-Tranquila es solo jugo de manzana- dijo sonriendo torcidamente deslumbrándome por un momento.

En nuestra mesa note un pequeño control negro y lo mire curiosa

-¿Qué es eso?- dije señalándolo

Edward tomo el pequeño control y apretó un boton y de pronto una música suave comenzo a sonar, el se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia frente a mi

-¿Le gustaria bailar bella dama?- dijo extendiendo su mano delante de mi, yo asenti y la tome poniéndome de pie

Bailamos por unos cuantos minutos y después fuimos a cenar mientras charlábamos sobre los planes para el futuro como que Tyler y la bebé serias criados como hermanos, y que yo estaba mas que feliz por tener de pronto una familia con el.

Sin darnos cuenta el tiempo paso volando y ya era media noche, la luna llena estaba en su mayo esplendor rodeada de millones de estrellas que podíamos apreciar a la perfección ya que el cielo estaba despejado, me distraje un momento admirando la luna y al girarme vi a Edward parado junto a mi.

De pronto se puso en una rodilla y senti como mi corazón daba un brinco.

-Bella, a pesar de solo tener unos meses juntos, jamas habia sido mas feliz en toda mi vida, despues de haber pasado tantas cosas trágicas en mi vida, crei que jamas seria feliz, crei que tendria que salir adelante por Tyler, pero al llegar tu cambiaste todo, cambiaste mi vida, me hiciste ver las cosas desde otro punto, me enseñaste a amarte, a necesitarte, a adorarte, y ahora no concilio mi vida sin ti, sin ti no soy nada, te necesito para estar completo…- de pronto puso una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro justo como mi vestido delante de mi, al abrirla un hermoso anillo destello con el reflejo de la luna –¿Isabella Swan, me harías el honor, de hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo siendo mi esposa?- mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, reprimí un sollozo cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos mientras asentía

-Si Edward, me casare contigo- dije mientras el ponía el anillo en mi dedo anular, despues lo bese y lo abrace, se puso de pie y me beso de nuevo.

-No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho Bella, te prometo que are hasta lo imposible por hacerte tan feliz como tu me haces solo por el hecho de estar a mi lado- puse mi mano en su mejilla y sonreí mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-No hay nada que pueda hacerme mas feliz que el hecho de que tu estés a mi lado- el me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazo para después levantarme

-Dios no sabes cuanto te amo, eres maravillosa, en verdad lago increíble debí de haber hecho para tener a alguien como tu- dije mientras me bajaba.

Nos quedamos un par de horas mas bailando en un confortable silencio, solo bailando disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

No podía creer que me iba a casar, y mas aun con Edward, el chico de quien me enamore en el mismo momento en que lo conocí, y no solo eso, tendríamos una familia juntos y serias feliz por siempre, ya nada se interpondría entre nosotros.

* * *

Hola a todos

Adivinen que, este es el ultimo capitulo u.u pero no se preocupen subiré un epilogo porque aun hay varias cosas que quiero poner, o quien sabe, hoy me llego un poco de inspiración asi que quizás ponga unos cuantos capítulos mas, les gustaría que escribiera sobre el embarazo de Bella?, o lo resumo ya todo en el epilogo?

Bueno espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, cumplidos, etc ^^

PD: ya por fin actualice Futuro Incierto y tambien subi capitulo nuevo de El precio de una pasión, espero se pasen a leerlos y me dejen sus comentarios :)

Nos vemos pronto

Besos… Luna


	16. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer a excepción de los que son de mi imaginación al igual que la historia**

Gracias a todos los que se toman un momento de su tiempo para dejarme sus reviews y a los que nada mas leen muchas gracias también. Y sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo, espero lo disfruten y nos vemos mas abajo :)

* * *

-Alice ya habías arreglado esa parte de mi vestido al menos un millón de veces- dije riendo al ver a mi querida amiga acomodar la tela por la que seria al menos la décima vez en menos de 5 minutos.

-Lo lamento Bella pero quiero que luzcas hermosa, bueno no es como si no lucieras así, pero quiero que parezcas sacada de un cuento de hadas- dije volviendo arreglar mi vestido, la imagen me parecía bastante graciosa, cualquiera que nos observara pensaría que la que se iba a casar era ella y no yo, por alguna razón yo no estaba nerviosa, sabia que esto era lo correcto, Edward era lo correcto para mi –Bien, estas perfecta- dijo sonriendo y señalando el espejo que hasta ahora me había negado a ver, me gire reacia a el y literalmente me quede sin aliento

-Dios Alice, esta vez en verdad de luciste, ¿en verdad soy yo? ¿O es algún tipo de ilusión?- dije contemplando intrigada a la enigmática y atractiva castaña que me observaba

-Pero claro que eres tu, te lo dije Bella tu tienes todo el equipo, solo… necesitas leer el manual- dije sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa y antes de que pudiera añadir algo mas, un suave golpeteo se escucho en la puerta. –Adelante-

-Chicas ya todo esta listo para… Oh Dios Bella te ves hermosa- se interrumpió a si misma mi madre quien cubría sus labios con sus manos mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos debido a las lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en ellos.

-Mamá no llores o me harás llorar a mi también, además, arruinaras tu maquillaje- dicho esto se recompuso y verifico su maquillaje en el espejo haciéndome sonreír.

-Hija en verdad estas esplendida, solo… quería desearte suerte y quería que supieras lo mucho que te amo y que sin importar que, siempre estaré muy orgullosa de ti- dijo antes de darme un suave abrazo pero lleno de amor y felicidad.

-Gracias mamá, yo también te amo- dije devolviéndole el abrazo y sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta

-Bien es suficiente, no quiero que sus vestidos y maquillaje terminen arruinados por sentimentalismos- dijo Alice interrumpiendo nuestro abrazo, mi mamá se separo de mi y me sonrío mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

-Hija esto le perteneció a mi abuela y después a mi madre y luego ami, y ahora te pertenece a ti y el día que tu hija se case tu se lo darás a ella- dijo mostrándome un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras azules –De esta forma tienes algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado ya que este brazalete solo será tuyo mientras tu hija se casa, es como un préstamo a largo plazo- dijo riendo un poco mientras lo colocaba en mi muñeca –Ahora definitivamente estas perfecta- dijo con voz un poco rota y supe que si seguíamos así terminaría con el maquillaje arruinado por las lagrimas.

-Gracias mamá, lo cuidare con mi vida- dije admirando el precioso brazalete y después dándole otro abrazo a mi madre

-Bien, es hora, te deseo la mayor de las felicidades que se que te la mereces- dijo tomado mi mano –recuerda, solo respira y si te sientes nerviosa solo piensa en lo mucho que lo amas- dijo antes de salir de la habitación

-Aquí tienes Bella, es la hora- dijo Alice mientras me entregaba el ramo de flores y me llevaba hasta la puerta donde vi a Char… papá esperándome, se veía muy guapo en su traje aunque se veía visiblemente incomodo, supongo que de él herede mi odio por las muestras de afecto en público, me dedico una sonrisa y extendió su mano para que la tomara.

-Hija te ves preciosa, sabes que no soy bueno con esto de los sentimentalismos así que lo diré ya, te amo, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, como no tienes idea, eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar a mi vida además de conocer a tu madre, y solo quería que supieras que no cambiaria ni una sola cosa de ti, eres perfecta tal y como eres- dije con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos un poco cristalinos,

Sentí el nudo crecer en mi garganta y solo pude abrazarlo –Te amo papá- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Bella cuando la música empiece a sonar cuenta hasta 10 y será tu turno de caminar por el pasillo- dijo Alice mientras me acomodaba de nuevo el vestido

-Papá no dejes que me tropiece- susurre mientras me tomaba de su brazo

-Tranquila pequeña, no te dejare caer- sabia que se lo había dicho por lo de caer en el pasillo pero sus palabras iban mas allá de eso, el jamás me dejaría caer en la vida, y si caía sabia que el estaría ahí para levantarme.

La música empezó a sonar y vi como las damas de honor comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo, aunque cuando paso Alice mas bien parecía una danza, llena de elegancia y gracia, comparada con ella yo me vería ridícula, cuando ya era mi turno un nudo se formo en mi estoma y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, justo ahora los nervios aparecían, tal vez si era muy joven para casarme, o quizás no, y que pasaba si Edward no era el indicado para mi, que tal si el solo se casaba conmigo debido a la bebé.

Los nervios crecían cada vez mas al igual que mi inseguridad, entonces papá me apretó un poco la mano y recordé lo que mamá me había dicho y al mismo tiempo papá lo dijo de nuevo.

-Respira- susurro apenas audible

-Solo respira- me dije a mi misma antes de respirar profundamente y pensar en lo mucho que amaba a Edward, con ese pensamiento todas mis dudas se fueron, comenzamos a caminar por el gran pasillo que llevaba hasta el altar y a medida que nos acercábamos podía verlo, a mi ángel personal, parado frente al sacerdote, con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, como si el fuera el afortunado al casarse, al ver sus hermosos ojos, todo lo demás dejo de tener sentido para mi, éramos solo él y yo, uniendo nuestras vidas y nuestras almas para siempre.

* * *

-Por favor, por favor, por favor- suplicaba mi pequeña Nessie mientras sus enormes pestañas se batían de manera adorable bloqueándome la vista a sus hermosos ojos chocolates heredados de su madre –Mami por favor quiero un cachorrito, quiero llamarla Molly-

-No, yo quiero que se llame Terry- añadía el pequeño Tyler mientras Nessie le mostraba su pequeña lengua y después el hacia lo mismo

-No puede llamarse Terry porque Molly será una niña- le respondía como si se tratara de lo mas obvio mientras yo reía al escucharlos discutir por el nombre de un cachorro que aun no tenían.

-Niños basta de discutir, aun ni siquiera llega papá con su ultimo obsequio de navidad, ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que será un cachorro? Talvez solo sea un par de bicicletas nuevas- escuche la hermosa voz de mi esposa, Dios adoraba llamarla de esa forma, mi esposa, porque ahora era mía y yo era de ella, y quería que todos lo supieran, en especial aquellos que parecían aferrarse a querer algo con una mujer casada y 3 hijos

-Pero mamí yo de verdad quiero un perrito y Santa no me lo trajo así que papi tiene que traérmelo- contesto la pequeña Nessie, para tener solo 3 años era una niña muy inteligente

Decidí que era hora de dejar de espiar por la puerta de la sala, era hora de darles a mis pequeños el ultimo obsequio de navidad, mis padres habían vuelto a su casa después del almuerzo por lo que solo estábamos Bella, los niños y yo

-¿Quién esta listo para un último obsequio?- pregunte mientras entraba a la sala

-¡Papi!- exclamaron mis dos pequeños mientras se levantaban de la alfombra que estaba junto a la chimenea y corrían hacia mi, mi hermosa Bella se encontraba sentada junto a la chimenea con el pequeño Anthony durmiendo en sus brazos, aun recuerdo cuando mis otros dos angelitos tenían un año de edad al igual que el, que distintos eran a los pequeños mounstritos que tenia ahora, no podía concebir mi vida sin alguno de ellos.

Tome en brazos a Nessie y a Tyler y los lleve junto a su madre a quien le di un beso en los labios recibiendo una mueca y una exclamación de asco por parte de los niños, Bella y yo reímos por eso.

-Papi ¿trajiste a Molly?- pregunto esperanzada Renesmee mientras los ponía en el suelo

-Ya te dije que se llamara Terry- le respondió Tyler a Nessie quien volvió a mostrarle su pequeña lengua haciendo que volviera a empezar la pelea de sacar la lengua

-Bien niños si no dejan de discutir no habrá obsequio- dije serio a lo que los niños me miraron sorprendidos no pude evitar reír por su evidente tristeza –Bueno tienen que girarse al otro lado y cerrar los ojos y cuando cuente hasta 3, pueden voltear ¿entendido?- les pregunte mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la sala a lo que ellos asintieron y se giraron hacia la chimenea quedando de espaldas a mi

Deslice la puerta corrediza y tome a los 2 pequeños cachorros de su jaula, les acomode los lazos de sus cuellos y entre a la sala

-Bien a las 3, 1,2, y… 3- dije mientras los pequeños se giraban al mismo tiempo en que sus pequeños rostros tenían una expresión de sorpresa imperdible, se veían adorables, ambos empezaron a saltar de felicidad y se acercaron con velocidad a los cachorros.

Nessie tomo el pequeño cachorro de lazo rosa y Ty tomo al cachorro de lazo azul

-Gracias papi- dijo una muy emocionada Nessie mientras me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

-De nada princesa- le conteste acariciando su mejilla

-Si gracias papá- dijo Tyler feliz mientras jugaba con su cachorro

-De nada campeón, no olviden agradecerle a su maravillosa madre por permitirles tener 2 traviesos cachorros- dije sonriéndole a Bella quien estaba maravillada viendo a los niños jugar con los cachorros.

-Gracias mami eres la mejor mamá del mundo- dijo Nessie dando brinquitos y después abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-De nada muñequita- dijo Bella con ojos cristalinos y una enorme sonrisa

-Gracias, gracias, gracias mamá- dijo Tyler dándole también un beso

-De nada cariño, solo recuerden que deben jugar con ellos y sacarlos a pasear y alimentarlos y limpiarles- añadió después de responderle a Ty

-Si mami lo prometemos- dijeron al unísono mis dos pequeños mientras Anthony se removía un poco en los brazos de Bella

Los niños se pusieron a jugar con los cachorros por toda la enorme sala mientras Bella cargaba a Anthony y lo recostaba en el porta bebés.

Me senté en el sofá donde estaba ella antes y la tome de la cintura sentándola en mi regazo

-No creerás que me olvide de ti verdad señora Cullen- dije mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios

-Por supuesto que no señor Cullen, debo admitir que traer dos cachorros fue muy listo de tu parte, eso nos evitara muchas discusiones, será mas trabajo para nosotros pero vale la pena con tal de ver a los niños tan felices- dijo mi ángel observando con inmenso amor a los pequeños

Ella no hacia distinción entre ninguno de los 3 los amaba a todos por igual, jamás trato diferente a Tyler por no ser hijo biológico de ella, ya que para ella, el era su hijo y siempre lo seria, lo amaba como tal, y ella lo había criado prácticamente por lo que también para mi y para Anthony ella era su madre.

Saque la pequeña caja negra de mi bolsillo de la chaqueta y se la entregue a Bella quien me miro sorprendida

-Edward no tenias que hacerlo- dijo fingiendo indignación mientras sus delgados dedos acariciaban el pequeño listón rojo que estaba sobre la caja

-Lo se, pero quise hacerlo- dije besando su cuello –Vamos ábrelo- la anime mientras le sonreía

-Edward es precioso- dijo al mismo tiempo que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, la limpie con un beso mientras ella admiraba la delgada cadena de oro blanco con el pequeño contorno de un corazón colgando de esta

-mira el reverso- le dije y ella giro el corazón y vio detenidamente uno de los lados del contorno que formaban el corazón.

-Mi ángel, mi Bella… Te amo- recito mientras leía la pequeña inscripción, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su rostro se giro a mi sonriendo –Es precioso- dijo mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y me besaba con un poco de intensidad –¿Podrías…?- me pidió mientras sostenía la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Coloque sus largos rizos a un costado de su cuello y abroche la cadena en su cuello depositando un casto beso en donde su pulso se sentía

-Ahora todos sabrán que eres mía sin necesidad de ver tu anillo- dije orgulloso a lo que Bella me dio un ligero manotazo que fue mas como una caricia

-Eres un tonto, celoso sin remedio, pero eres mi tonto, celoso sin remedio.- dijo antes de besarme

Desde que este ángel toco a mi puerta mi vida cambio por completo, y aunque tuvimos nuestras dificultades valieron la pena, volvería a pasar mil veces por lo mismo si eso significaba que al final, Bella estaría conmigo, estoy seguro que es un pecado tener un ángel como ella a mi lado, pero estoy dispuesto a ir al infierno, porque ella es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y una vida sin ella es un millón de veces peor que una eternidad en el infierno.

Porque desde el momento en que llego a mi vida, ella entro… directo a mi corazón.

* * *

Hola a todos

Antes que nada quiero desearles una muy feliz navidad y de una vez un muy prospero año nuevo adelantado ^^

Lamentablemente este es el final de la historia, les tengo que confesar que estoy llorando como Magdalena, esta es la primer historia que termino y la verdad es muy triste y a la vez gratificante, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me siguieron a lo largo de esta historia, espero hayan disfrutado tanto al leerla como yo al escribirla, quizás no sea ni de cercas la mejor escritora, porque apenas estoy empezando, pero gracias a sus comentarios se que al menos eh crecido un poco a cuando empecé, o al menos así lo siento ^^

Pero no crean que aquí termina todo, como todas las cosas todo final es un nuevo comienzo o para usar una analogia mas acorde a la epoca, al igual que el año viejo termina uno nuevo empieza y asi como esta historia termina una nueva comienza, se llama Mas allá de los sueños, al final les dejare un pequeño fragmento de la historia y pues no lo se quizas les llame la atención =)

Bueno espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, cumplidos, etc ^^

Les deseo lo mejor es esta epoca de fiestas, a ustedes y a todos sus seres queridos y recuerden que todo en exceso es malo, cuidense mucho y sobre todo disfruten mucho y diviertanse mucho en estas fiestas que son para compartir con la familia y amigos.

Les mando un abrazo y un beso enorme

Nos vemos pronto

Besos… Luna

MÁS ALLÁ DE LOS SUEÑOS

-Lo siento, amor mío. Pero hay cosas que tengo que decirte, y sólo me quedan unos instantes. Te pido perdón por las cosas que no te di. No te volveré a comprar bocadillos con salsa picante... los más grandes. No te haré sonreír... Sólo quería envejecer a tu lado, para que pudiéramos reírnos viendo cómo se nos arrugaba el cuerpo, juntos hasta el final, en el lago de nuestro cuadro. Ése era nuestro cielo, ¿sabes?. Se echan de menos muchas cosas: libros, siestas, besos... ¡discusiones!... Oh Dios, las hemos tenido buenas...Gracias por eso. Gracias por cada detalle, gracias por nuestros hijos, por la primera vez que los vi. Gracias por ser alguien de quien siempre he estado orgulloso. Por tu coraje, por tu dulzura... por lo guapa que has sido, porque siempre quería acariciarte. Dios... eras mi vida. Te pido perdón por las veces que te he fallado, en especial, por ésta. ¿Qué hacemos, amor mío? Dentro de un minuto no te conoceré, igual que tú no me conoces ahora. Pero estaremos juntos, donde pertenecemos. Las buenas personas acaban en el infierno porque no saben perdonarse a si mismas. Yo no puedo perdonarme, pero te perdono a ti. -

-¿Por matar a mi hijos, y a mi amado esposo? -

-No. Porque eres tan maravillosa que un hombre preferiría el infierno al cielo sólo por estar contigo-


End file.
